Família, amigos e missões
by Vanessa W. Mutuca
Summary: Os Winchester's e Bobby buscam saber, com o auxílio de Lilith, se Azrael sobreviveu; juntos a Lúcifer, os irmãos tentam descobrir um modo de tirar Castiel da prisão horrenda; e em meio à caça e às investigações, surge alguém da família que poderá ajudar.
1. Cap 1 Surpresa em meio ao trabalho

Antes de mais nada, leia a fic "Depois do Apocalipse", para entender os fatos desta aqui. E preste atenção nos avisos a seguir!

Aviso 1. Dean, Cass, Sam, Bobby, Lúcifer/Samael, Lilith, etc., não me pertencem; há apenas alguns personagens que criei para complementar a história.

Aviso 2. Fã Fiction com cenas de sexo – conteúdo adulto – é slash – portanto, se não gosta, por favor, não leia!

Aviso 3. Contém cenas de violência e de estupro no decorrer da história. Depois não digam que eu não falei! Ehehe. E tem spoilers!

Aviso 4. Só continuarei a fic se tiver reviews! Podem sugerir, opinar, criticar, desde que seja com boa educação, claro, tudo é válido. E um elogio também cai bem, se a história for boa.

ÓTIMA LEITURA!

Capítulo 1 – Surpresa em meio ao trabalho

Seis meses se passaram após a batalha contra Kasbeel, anjo que objetivava destruir tudo que existisse na Terra. Seis longos meses, nos quais nenhum ser angelical aparecera, nem para enfrentar Lúcifer, que continuava aliado aos Winchester's e a Bobby, muito menos para desafiar Sam, que recebia treinamentos cada vez mais árduos por parte do ex-rebelde. O tempo passava impiedoso. E nas mentes dos irmãos e do caçador que consideravam como pai, apenas uma idéia preenchia os pensamentos deles: trazer Cass de volta. Ainda que Azrael estivesse sumido – se é que de fato vivera após o violento golpe que o flagelou –, nada era mais relevante do que libertar o amigo, que se sacrificara de maneira arriscada.

Leram diversos livros, consultaram videntes, contataram espíritos; ninguém, contudo, sabia qualquer outro encantamento que viesse a abrir a jaula. Nem mesmo Lilith, que sugeriu quebrar outros 66 selos e ser morta por Sam novamente, o que Dean desconsiderou de pronto. O loiro não queria perder mais nenhum amigo – e ainda que soasse estranho, a mulher era tida como tal.

Samael, por sua vez, tentava abrir a gaiola com os anéis dos cavaleiros – morte, peste, fome e guerra –, o que não surtia efeito algum. Intrigado, procurou compreender o porquê, mas não encontrou nada de concreto que o ajudasse. Olhava desolado para o horizonte a cada vez que os utilizava; chegou a ir ao cemitério em Lawrence – local da quase inevitável batalha entre Miguel e ele –, para destrancá-la. Nada, no entanto, foi obtido. O desespero tomava conta dele, que permanecia em silêncio; a culpa o consumia por inteiro por não poder salvar Castiel.

Considerando a busca infrutífera, Bobby aventou, com um ar desolador, a possibilidade de retomarem a estrada, de caçar monstros e outros seres. Os irmãos e o anjo concordaram de imediato; era melhor auxiliar alguém que precisasse a ficar ali sem tarefa alguma.

Enquanto isso, Lilith se concentraria em descobrir uma maneira eficaz de abrir o buraco para resgatarem Castiel. Assim que soubesse de algo, prometeu entrar em contato para pô-los a par do assunto e partiu em direção a Detroit.

As semanas seguiam sem qualquer notícia, o que inquietava os Winchester's. Bobby tentava acalmá-los, afinal de contas seriam informados pela ex-demônia caso houvesse novidades. Mas o que mais lhes preocupava não era somente a falta de uma hipótese sequer, e sim o visível desespero demonstrado por Lúcifer, que pouco falava durante as caçadas. De forma mecânica, fazia o trabalho e já buscava um outro acontecimento sobrenatural para investigarem.

Sam, por sua vez, pretendia conversar com o anjo. Procurava o melhor momento para tal, porém não obtinha sucesso. Quando se livravam de um trabalho, eles arranjavam outro logo depois. Aquilo deixava o jovem Winchester alarmado frente à desesperança emanada pelos tristes olhos do outro. Parecia que a cada dia sem notícias, a cada segundo sem saber o que Lilith viria a lhes dizer, sua expressão se tornava mais pesada.

Foi em uma noite quente, do mês maio de 2012, enquanto Bobby e Sam dormiam, que Dean conseguiu falar com Samael. O Winchester mais velho se aproximou cauteloso, ao notar que o homem vestido de preto sentara no sofá do quarto de motel que reservaram e que, com olhos semicerrados, sorvia um grande gole de uísque.

– Acho que o calor é inapropriado para essa bebida, não concorda? – perguntou, apontando para o copo; era um modo eficaz de iniciar o diálogo.

– Eu não sei, pouco me importo com isso – sussurrou, para não parecer rude.

– Olha cara, a busca ta difícil, eu sei. Mas acredite, nunca senti tanta falta de Cass como sinto agora. Aquela expressão, aqueles olhos de desentendido, a proteção, a lealdade conosco... Eu sinto muita falta do meu amigo anjo – fez uma pausa e prosseguiu: – Imagino como você deve estar; o observo sempre que possível, e o que vejo não é nada agradável. Sei que seria complicado se estivesse tudo bem pra você, porque não está – o outro assentiu e o loiro continuou: – Só que nós vamos trazê-lo de volta, o Cass não merece...

– Tem razão, ele não merece – interrompeu o ex-rebelde. – Mas eu sim. Essa merda toda é por minha culpa, porque o desejei para mim, e as coisas descambaram. Agora lido com um sentimento que não sei se posso encarar sozinho, e ele corre perigo lá no buraco com Miguel... Se aqueles malditos anéis funcionassem, ao menos teríamos... – parou de falar; o celular que carregava consigo tocou.

Em um sobressalto, Lúcifer o retirou do bolso e o atendeu. O alívio ao ouvir a voz de Lilith foi indescritível. Não apenas porque queria alguma notícia nova, mas sim também porque já estava preocupado com a mulher, que sumira há semanas.

– Por que demorou tanto para telefonar? – a questão soou em um tom amável.

– Acho lindo quando você usa esse jeito de falar... Tão dócil – o sarcasmo dela o fez sorrir. Um sorriso que não dera há seis meses. – Não liguei porque busquei informações a respeito de um certo alguém que os ajudará a abrir a jaula.

– O quê? Quem? Onde você está? Ta tudo ok, ou precisa que eu vá voando?

– Não, obrigada, tudo certo até agora. Estou em um local para encontrar Baltazar, um soldado angélico que me será útil.

– É... Bem, ele era um dos únicos amigos de Cass no exército – rememorou.

– Exato. Por isso estou atrás dele. Creio que ele saiba onde Azrael foi parar, se é que o irmão mais velho de Castiel sobreviveu.

– Sim, claro, entendo. E onde temos de ir, quem temos de encontrar? – perguntou, depois de pegar uma caneta e um papel.

Dean observava a expressão impaciente do outro e tentava compreender alguma coisa do diálogo, ainda que fosse bastante difícil.

– Detroit, Michigan. Devem procurar por um jovem da família Campbell – o anjo ficou confuso.

– Mas o que esse sujeito tem a ver... E como vai nos ajudar a abrir a gaiola?

– Ele é da família dos Campbell; vem de uma linhagem respeitável. É neto do irmão de Sammuel Campbell, James. O pai do rapaz de que falo era um dos mais temíveis caçadores da época. Mas você sabe como a família de Mary Winchester, filha de Sammuel, era envolvida até o pescoço com os de nossa classe, não é?

– Sim, sei perfeitamente bem. E o garoto também se vendeu a um demônio?

– Não. Ele foi morto quando tinha vinte anos, em uma das várias tempestades provocadas por Kasbeel, que destruiu boa parte de Detroit. Esse fato ocorreu há oito meses. Por motivos que não sei quais são, o anjo queria o jovem morto. Só que deu errado. Alguém o trouxe de volta. Após uma rápida investigação, percebi que ele procurava pelos irmãos.

– Os Winchester's? Mas que diabos...? – Lúcifer se mostrava impaciente com as novidades.

– Isso! Conversei com o garoto rapidamente. Ele me disse que anjos e demônios queriam pegar seu físico; precisavam de uma inscrição feita no tórax dele, a qual infelizmente eu não consegui transcrever. Pelo jeito é por isso que não o deixam ir muito longe... Porque ele parece ter a chave da jaula.

– Ok, ok, entendi agora, me diga o nome do sujeito, nós iremos até ele o quanto antes.

– Tudo bem. O nome é Adrian Campbell – o ex-rebelde tomou nota do endereço onde o encontrariam, pediu a Lilith que se cuidasse e que, se necessário, os procurasse.

Ao desligar o telefone, contou a Dean tudo que dialogou com ela. Explicou que, por motivos que não sabia quais, o garoto parecia conhecer algo que o tornaria peça chave no resgate de Castiel. O caçador e o anjo continuaram a conversar. Beberam mais um pouco e foram descansar por algumas horas.

No dia seguinte, os caçadores e o ex-rebelde saíram de Dacota do Norte em direção ao local que lhes fora dito. Como a viagem era longa, apenas o rock faria o tempo passar mais depressa. Por isso o loiro ligou AC/DC e só retirou a fita quando chegaram a Detroit.

Assim que entraram na cidade, o medidor de energia paranormal começou a vibrar descontroladamente, o que chamou a atenção dos ocupantes do Impala. Sam enchia as armas com sal, porque não sabiam o que havia ali.

– Aí tem coisa – comentou Bobby. – É melhor nos prepararmos, levarmos tudo que temos a mão.

– Essa localidade deve estar cheia de demônios – ponderou o mais novo dos irmãos. – Vamos com calma.

– As ruas estão vazias e parcialmente destruídas, o que é um mau sinal. Mas agora que viemos pra cá, é melhor seguirmos até o local dito por Lilith – disse Dean, enquanto estacionava o carro.

Desconfiados, os ocupantes do veículo desceram e ficaram a postos. Examinaram o lugar, nada havia em volta. Apenas dois caminhões tombados em uma esquina e alguns corpos, possivelmente dos ocupantes dos veículos. Os caçadores e o anjo decidiram, porém, andar até que encontrassem sinal de vida. Logo pararam, já que Samael sentiu algo estranho.

– O que foi cara? – o loiro percebeu a inquietação do amigo. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Não sei, é o que vou descobrir. Retornarei depois – e sumiu no ar sem dizer uma palavra que lhes desse pistas do que iria fazer.

– Excelente! Se não temos o Cass, outro anjo assume o posto que ele ocupava! – resmungou Dean.

Os caçadores continuavam caminhando. Não sabiam que, na rua que entraram, o perigo era maior do que o costumeiro. Diversos fantasmas esperavam por eles. Espíritos enfurecidos, que prenderam Bobby e o Winchester mais velho a uma parede com o mínimo esforço possível. Sam ficou de pé, mas não foi muito longe. Um dos seres – que parecia ser o líder do grupo –, o atacou com uma faca bastante afiada. Como a arma de corte usada originalmente por Ruby estava com Dean, que não conseguia se mover e, para piorar, o sal não surtia o menor efeito, o rapaz não obteve vantagem. O Winchester mais novo caiu ao chão com dois profundos cortes na cabeça. Era o fim para ele. Sem poder usar os dons que treinara, pois eram controlados por uma energia misteriosa, apenas esperava o golpe final. O irmão gritava desesperado, bem como Bobby, mas nenhum deles tinha forças suficientes para se libertar.

Um garoto, entretanto, apareceu. Chamou a atenção dos espíritos para si, enquanto que Sam se arrastava até Singer e o loiro para, com a telecinésia, libertá-los de uma vez por todas. Quanto ao recém-chegado, se defendia de um ataque organizado pelos fantasmas.

– É exatamente ele a criatura que procuramos – comentou Dean. – Mas... Como diabos o cara luta tão bem?

– Vai ver que você se enganou – sugeriu Bobby. – Talvez seja alguém parecido...

– Não, é ele sim! – enfatizou. – Temos que ajudá-lo! – levantou-se e vislumbrou uma sombra atrás de si. Pegou a faca da Ruby, mas abaixou a arma ao notar que era Lúcifer.

– Ei, obrigado pela gentileza de não me atacar – o tom era brincalhão. – Cuide de Sammy, eu auxilio o garoto.

O Winchester mais velho acenou que sim, enquanto que o ex-rebelde chamava Bobby e lhe entregava uma pistola carregada.

– Isso é... O Colt? – surpreendeu-se. – O que quer que eu faça, se eles não ficam lentos nem com sal?

– Apenas atire neles depois que eu piscar; esse revólver mata muitos seres sobrenaturais, você sabe. Não se preocupe se errar e acabar me ferindo, apenas vai doer um pouco em mim. Só atente para não acertar no rapaz.

Samael correu até o jovem e, com algumas palavras recitadas em latim, desmanchou a aura energética que se formara, sem deixar de piscar, indicando que Bobby podia concluir o trabalho. Em seguida os espíritos não existiam mais, o velho Singer os matara após as frases proferidas pelo ser alado.

Deitado ao chão, um rapaz de cabelos negros, na altura dos ombros, mantinha os olhos entreabertos frente à expressão imponente do anjo que o encarava. Sequer mexia um músculo, apenas aguardava que Lúcifer o matasse, ao menos era o que pensava.

– Não vou machucar você, Adrian, não se preocupe – o tom dócil era evidente, pois procurava tranqüilizá-lo.

– Como... Sabe... Meu nome? – abriu os olhos, de um intenso e escuro azul.

– Lilith, se lembra dela? – o rapaz assentiu. – Então, fui avisado por ela de que poderíamos encontrá-lo aqui. Ele é Robert Singer – apontou para o caçador mais velho. – E eles são...

– Sam e Dean... Não são? – o ex-rebelde fez que sim com a cabeça e apontou para os dois caçadores. – Ótimo, porque preciso falar com eles. E com você também, só não imaginava que estivesse assim... Tão sociável. Não escutei coisas positivas de você no pouco tempo em que estive no Céu.

– Geralmente não existe muito de proveitoso para se ouvir por lá. Não é um bom recanto para informações, exatamente como os vendedores de produtos por telefone – brincou o loiro.

– Tem razão – concordou com um sorriso. Os anjos me contaram da relação de Castiel com Samael, eu sei de tudo que eles sabem. Mas não entendi bem porque o tal soldado Baltazar me trouxe para a Terra de novo.

– Ele não disse nada a você, qualquer coisa que nos dê pistas...? – perguntou Lúcifer.

– Sim, falou que precisava me entregar algo muito importante, e que eu deveria procurar os Winchester's ou até mesmo você o quanto antes. – Com calma, Adrian foi até Sam e o observou. Olhou também para Bobby e para Dean. Depois, caminhou em direção a um depósito e explicou: – Esperem-me aqui, vou buscar alguém que preciso levar conosco.

Retornou à rua com uma criança de cerca de dois anos nos braços. Chamou-a pelo nome, Evelin, e disse que ia ficar tudo bem. Os rapazes o encaravam com espanto.

– A pequena tem algum parentesco com você? – questionou o loiro.

– É minha filha. Ficou com a mãe dela após minha morte. Mas assim que regressei ao planeta, os demônios a mataram. Por pouco não assassinaram a pequena também. Precisamos deixá-la em um lugar seguro para que eu possa embarcar com vocês nessa viagem.

– Tudo bem – iniciou Bobby. – Você tem razão. Eu cuido dela.

– Tem certeza? Não vou incomodar o senhor? – o garoto tinha um tom gentil.

– Não, claro. Eu não me importo de fazer isso. Já tenho de cuidar de dois marmanjos – apontou para os irmãos, que riram do comentário. – Porque, então, não posso ficar com ela?

– Ok, ta bem então. Quem sabe não vamos até onde o senhor mora? Assim explico tudo a vocês.

– Será ótimo – concluiu Dean, que já caminhava em direção à rua na qual estacionara o negro Chevy.

– O que diabos aconteceu para você sair voando daquele modo estabanado? – perguntou o loiro.

– Lilith foi atacada, tive de auxiliá-la e levá-la a um hospital, pois perdeu muito sangue – respondeu Lúcifer.

– Ah sim, e nós passamos pelo maior problemão aqui! Se o garoto não aparecesse, meu irmão estaria morto agora!

– Desculpe, eu não imaginava que vocês seriam alvo de...

– Mas fomos – interrompeu Dean. – Da próxima vez, pense antes de sair, ok? E treine melhor o Sammy, porque essa palhaçada toda não...

– Ei, quer se acalmar? Aquilo era uma congregação, um rito específico, os poderes de seu irmão estavam bloqueados por causa disso. Nós somos poucos, precisamos permanecer unidos se quisermos vencer. Sugiro que dirija, por favor – o tom de Adrian era calmo. – Prometi explicar tudo a vocês, e é o que farei. Não esconderei nada do que sei.

– Ta bem, só estou nervoso; quero Cass de volta – falou o loiro, atônito frente à personalidade demonstrada pelo rapaz.

– Ah, e eu não? Mas não é por isso que vou brigar com meus amigos assim – argumentou o ex-rebelde.

– Ta, que droga... Eu entendi! – o Winchester mais velho ligou o veículo e passou a guiá-lo. Sam, que se mantinha quieto, era examinado pelo garoto, que contou a eles que sabia um pouco de medicina graças ao pai, John Campbell. Bobby segurava Evelin no colo e conversava com Samael, em uma tentativa de acalmá-lo. E Dean seguia atento à estrada. No pensamento, uma única idéia: tirar Castiel da jaula o quanto antes.


	2. Cap 2 Explicações de um jovem caçador

Capítulo 2 – Explicações de um jovem caçador

O caminho até Dacota do Sul foi bem mais longo do que comumente costumava ser. Embora o loiro corresse a 120 quilômetros por hora, não chegavam ao destino desejado: a residência de Robert Singer. Como o clima dentro do Chevy estava péssimo após a quase discussão entre Dean e Lúcifer, ninguém ousara proferir uma palavra amais após alguns diálogos curtos dentro do negro Impala 67. Até mesmo o rock fora desligado; não havia sentido deixá-lo tocar. A única coisa que se ouvia, vez por outra, era o Winchester mais velho perguntando a Sam como se sentia, devido aos golpes que sofrera no rosto e na cabeça. O mais novo, contudo, se limitava a permanecer em silêncio; apenas fazia um sinal de positivo com o dedo indicador da mão canhota para reiterar que tudo estava em ordem, e tornava a olhar para a estrada que passava veloz.

Por escassos momentos, Sam se ateve a encarar, com o canto dos olhos, o ex-rebelde. Procurava captar, na expressão aparentemente impassível do outro, algum sentimento – seja de raiva ou até mesmo de impotência –, e porque não dizer, algo de humano nas orbes azuladas. Riu para si próprio ao pensar nisso, pois o amigo era um anjo. Jamais poderia sentir, dimensionar ou ter a confusão que os homens sentiam. Mas foi em um dado instante, que o rapaz jurou ter visto uma lágrima cair, rolar pelo rosto do ser alado. Com o objetivo de se certificar disso, Sam o observou com maior atenção. E constatou, com um olhar preocupado, que era verdade: Samael chorava quase que em silêncio, a fim de não alarmar os ocupantes do veículo.

Os soluços dele, no entanto, se tornaram mais altos e nítidos, o que propiciou a Bobby que solicitasse o seguinte a Dean:

– Pare o carro, por favor – o loiro não entendeu bem o porquê, o que o levou a contra-argumentar:

– Eu não posso estacionar aqui, esse lugar é deserto e podemos ser surpreendidos... Ou atacados por demônios...

– Eu não pedi a você para pará-lo, será que não me entendeu? Eu quero que pare a porra do carro agora mesmo!... É uma ordem! Fui claro? – assustado, o Winchester mais velho o atendeu e estacionou o Impala no acostamento. Somente quando o fez conseguiu olhar, pelo retrovisor, quão triste Lúcifer estava.

– Ei cara, o que foi dessa vez? – a questão soou em um tom impaciente e agressivo.

– Nada – respondeu, enquanto limpava os olhos com as mangas do casaco escuro que trajava. – Siga viagem.

– Nós vamos recuperar o Cass, não fique assim, tudo vai dar certo. Até porque, não adianta chorar agora que a merda toda ta feita...

– Torne a dirigir, Dean, pelo amor de Deus – Sam e Bobby falaram quase que ao mesmo tempo. E o loiro, após bufar contrariado, obedeceu.

Como não se encontravam longe de Dacota do Sul, o restante do percurso correu com rapidez. Assim que lá chegaram, Robert Singer mostrou ao jovem Campbell – que se mantivera calado durante praticamente toda a viagem –, a residência na qual a filha do garoto, Evelin, permaneceria até que tudo fosse resolvido. Em seguida eles se dirigiram à sala, onde os Winchester's conversavam em um tom elevado de voz.

– Eu não comentei porcaria nenhuma... Muito menos pra que ele saísse de forma sorrateira, o que, aliás, ta virando rotina! – Dean gritou, inconformado com o que o mais novo lhe dissera.

– Eu sei cara, só que você foi um tanto rude lá na estrada, quando o Bobby falou pra pararmos; precisa tentar ter mais cuidado, apesar de que eu reconheço que essa não é uma especialidade sua – rebateu o outro.

– Você sempre fala isso Sammy, quando diabos vai parar de me regular? – os olhos verdes do mais velho transmitiam toda a insatisfação pelo áspero diálogo que se desenvolvia. – Eu só acho que não preciso tratar com tamanho carinho alguém que pretendia destruir o planeta em um apocalipse desgraçado... Ou será que preciso? Tudo bem, ele é meu amigo e tal, mas daí a considerá-lo como da família já é demais!

– Nós fomos ajudados por ele antes, quando Kasbeel aprontava pela Terra, em catástrofes muito piores. Eu sei que Lúcifer já cometeu vários erros no decorrer da história, porém eu sinto que o anjo quer arrumar as coisas, por que não podemos lhe conceder uma segunda chance? – Bobby, que se mantinha de pé no corredor que dava para a sala, suspirou, impaciente com a discussão, enquanto que Adrian sentava no chão ao lado do experiente caçador.

– Nós podemos lhe dar quantas oportunidades quiser, cara, eu não disse nada diferente disso... Só não o considero como você... É como se reeditássemos a Ruby...

– Ok, agora já chega dessa droga! – o velho Singer tomou a palavra, interrompendo uma briga sem qualquer sentido. – Já deu pra notar que o anjo não tem nada de mal, que não quer ludibriar ninguém aqui... O sujeito não é nem um pouco demoníaco, e volta e meia você retoma esses comentários ridículos, garoto – o caçador apontou para o loiro. – Sam tem toda razão. Lúcifer apenas tenta fazer a coisa certa. O ex-rebelde sente muito porque Castiel se jogou no buraco que ele deveria estar... Isso deve ser o que se passa na cabeça dele. Nós sequer sabemos de tudo que aconteceu na época na qual Cass e ele faziam parte do grupo angelical do Paraíso, então não podemos julgar as situações tão precipitadamente agora. Sei que está nervoso porque as coisas tomaram esse rumo perigoso. E, acredite, eu também estou. Não sei o que teremos pela frente... E só há um modo de descobrirmos...

– O jeito é conversarmos com o rapaz ali... Escutarmos o que ele tem a nos dizer... – Sam apontou para Campbell, que sorriu abertamente.

– Exatamente. Então será que dá para os dois menininhos mimados pararem com essa discussão ridícula e encararem os fatos?

Os Winchester's se calaram. Quando Bobby ficava irritado, não ousavam comentar nada mais.

– Ótimo. Assim está bom. Onde o anjo se meteu, então? Ele saiu de minha casa?

– Não, estou aqui, Robert – Samael surgiu por detrás de uma das portas de um dos cômodos e sentou em uma cadeira, quase que de costas para os irmãos.

– Achávamos que tinha ido embora – falou Dean, surpreso com a aparição repentina.

– E fui. Busquei Lilith, que estava no hospital e a deitei em uma das camas, num dos quartos desta casa. Voltei há pouco, o suficiente para escutá-los – apontou para os Winchester's. – Mas isso pouco me importa; vocês sempre discutirão a meu respeito; têm esse assunto como milenar. Só que o que quero é tirar meu... Hum... Resgatar Castiel de lá – o ex-rebelde quase o chamara de "meu anjo", um dos tantos modos carinhosos que tinha de se dirigir a Cass.

Os irmãos se entreolharam. Perceberam a decepção e a mágoa crescer nos olhos angelicais do outro, que já os considerava como grandes amigos. De fato, Sam o era; mas que dizer de Dean? O anjo compreendia a desconfiança do mais velho, apenas não conseguia deixar de expressar seu descontentamento por lhe ter sido ocultado tal sentimento. Sim, Lúcifer queria ajudar o loiro a acreditar em si, porém assim ficava difícil.

– Aproxime-se, Adrian – tornou a falar; o som musical da voz de Samael Estrela da Manhã preencheu o ambiente; parecia que o ser alado recuperara a calma habitual. – Conte-nos o que sabe, por favor – puxou uma cadeira para que o jovem se acomodasse, enquanto que Bobby sentava no sofá, ao lado dos Winchester's e chutava de leve as canelas dos rapazes, em um claro sinal de descontentamento acerca da ríspida e desnecessária conversa dos dois.

– Bem, comecei a ter sonhos estranhos muito antes de morrer; creio que não tenho uma boa noite de sono há seis anos – iniciou, após observar minuciosamente os prováveis companheiros. – Os pesadelos não cessavam, e eu sentia que me vigiavam...

– Você sempre foi um caçador? – perguntou Sam. – Há quanto tempo está nessa vida maluca?

– Nunca deixei de matar monstros e de caçar criaturas sobrenaturais. É um negócio de família. Meu avô, James, era colega de Sammuel, avô de vocês – apontou para os irmãos. – E meu pai, John, foi criado nessa vida amaldiçoada, bem como Mary. Só que meu pai morreu cedo demais – o semblante do jovem entristeceu. – Eu tinha cinco anos quando ele foi morto dentro de casa.

– E daí pra frente você quis seguir com o maldito negócio da família? – questionou Dean.

– É, eu queria vingança. Acho que esse sempre foi o mote dos Campbell – explicou. – Quando eu soube da violenta morte de Mary Winchester, tentei descobrir tudo que podia, mas os demônios não me deixavam chegar à conclusão alguma...

– Por que você não nos procurou, para se juntar a nós? – perguntou Sam. – Podíamos trabalhar juntos...

– Porque eu sempre fui perseguido. Quando me aproximava de vocês, em uma determinada cidade, eu era alvejado por todos os lados. Azazel tentou me matar por diversas vezes, e Ruby também. Mas eu sou um bom caçador – Adrian sorriu, o que fez o loiro relembrar a mãe. – Só que não escapei de Kasbeel...

– Por quê? ... O que aconteceu com você? – Lúcifer questionou, com um ar curioso.

– Foram as tempestades. Como sentiu que não me pegaria fazendo uso da telecinésia, ele utilizou um método mais natural.

– Você também tem habilidades psíquicas, bem como eu? – Sam quis saber.

– Sim, pertenço a uma geração logo após a sua – esclareceu. – Esse também era um dos motivos pelos quais Azazel não me queria perto de vocês.

– Hum... Perfeito! Mais um paranormal pra gente cuidar – resmungou o loiro.

– Não preciso que cuidem de mim, Dean Winchester – Campbell arqueou uma das sobrancelhas e fechou a expressão; mostrou-se insatisfeito com o murmúrio do outro. – Não quero me tornar um peso para vocês, apenas sei das condições a meu favor... Eu posso ajudá-los a trazer Cass de volta.

– Ei cara... Como assim... "Cass"? De onde você o conhecia? – o Winchester mais velho estava surpreso.

– O anjo sempre teve inúmeras missões; não protegia somente você, apesar de ter tamanha predileção, o que é inegável – o loiro pigarreou, incomodado com o comentário. – Como sabia da minha possível importância, Castiel costumava me passar instruções, isso antes do apocalipse iniciar.

– E enquanto Miguel tentava me combater de todas as maneiras, o que você fez? – o ex-rebelde demonstrava um interesse cada vez maior pela história contada.

– Derrotei exércitos demoníacos inteiros com a força da mente e me ative a fugir de anjos como Zacharias – comentou. – E eu soube da atitude um tanto arrojada de Sam de pular no buraco. Tentei trazê-lo de volta também, mas quando fui fazê-lo Rafael já havia começado toda a bagunça.

– É, foi um acordo que Lúcifer conseguiu; o Arcanjo o soltou no intuito de que viesse destruir o planeta ao lado de Kasbeel, o que Samael não concordou; passou, então, a me treinar, e tentou lutar contra o líder rebelde, mas Cass se atirou na jaula antes – falou Sam, o tom carregado de culpa.

– Exato. O anjo agiu assim porque os considera demais e porque não quer que Miguel retorne a superfície – disse Adrian, em uma tentativa de confortá-lo.

– Pelo jeito você conhece bem o Cass, não é? – Dean foi malicioso, tanto no olhar quanto na frase. – E me diga uma coisa, como consegue abrir a tal gaiola assim do nada?

– Eu tenho uma inscrição em minhas costelas, que foi feita quando Baltazar me trouxe de volta a Terra; sonhei, inúmeras vezes, com as frases em enoquiano, por isso as sei de trás pra frente. Com a tal inscrição posso destrancar a prisão e tirar Castiel de lá.

– E como você pretendia ajudar Sam antes, se não tinha a inscrição? – foi a vez de Bobby lhe perguntar.

– Eu queria encontrar os anéis dos cavaleiros, até tinha pensado em procurar Dean, mas logo Lúcifer e meu primo Samuel retornaram – tornou a falar.

– Então o que você ta esperando? Porque não faz a mágica agora mesmo e tira o Cass da jaula?

– Porque não é tão simples quanto eu gostaria, Dean – comentou o garoto. – Tem que ser em noite de lua crescente, e eu preciso de que um anjo seja voluntário – sorriu para Samael, como a indicar que precisaria do auxílio dele.

– Por que necessita de minha ajuda? – questionou, o tom dócil e musical de sempre.

– Porque fui informado de que retomou sua graça... Não é? – o ex-rebelde assentiu. – Então é através dela que Cass sairá do buraco – concluiu. – Apenas preciso recitar as palavras corretas na hora certa.

– Isso não deve ser difícil – comentou o loiro. – Vamos esperar aqui, é o mais seguro...

– Não considero sensato – ponderou Adrian. – Os anjos virão atrás de mim. Baltazar, principalmente. Ele, como o bom soldado que é, não está a serviço de outro lado que não seja o celestial.

– Devem tê-lo aprisionado nesse meio tempo, por isso retornou ao trabalho – sugeriu Lúcifer.

– Exato. Por isso os anjos me caçam, para que eu traga Miguel de volta e o apocalipse seja iniciado. E os demônios também me querem, porque eu sei como retirar almas do purgatório e trazê-las à vida...

– Peraí, garoto, nós não estamos entendendo absolutamente nada – Sam falou. Parou, porém, ao ver a expressão de Samael, que em um sobressalto se levantou da cadeira. – Há algo errado? – perguntou o Winchester mais novo.

– Demônios não entram no purgatório. É um local para almas humanas, para que limpem os equívocos e para que possam seguir o caminho que lhes convém – explicou o ser alado. – Mas há, também, almas perturbadas; e são estas as que os demônios querem obter.

– Então não podemos deixar os anjos chegar até o garoto e nem os demônios? Ou seja, voltamos à luta de sempre: deter o Céu e o inferno... Mas e quanto ao Cass? – Dean se mostrava impaciente.

– Eu vou libertá-lo – Campbell garantiu; o tom era seguro. – Mas temos de ir embora desse local, por favor... Eu não quero que minha filha morra... Nem que se machuque...

– Ah! Você só pensa nela... E nós, não somos a sua família também? – o loiro se indignou.

– Dean! – gritou Sam. – Quer parar com essa atitude infantil, não percebe que ele está aflito?

– Tudo bem Samuel, não se incomode com isso. Seu irmão tem toda razão, eu penso em Evelin, sim. Porque acabei de conhecer vocês, que são o que resta da minha família, claro. Eu gostaria de comemorar por tê-los encontrado, acredite; a realidade, porém, é outra aqui. E bem difícil. Temos de lidar com ela. Se quiserem minha companhia nessa jornada, eu terei o maior prazer em ajudá-los, mas não posso forçá-los a aceitar...

– Nós vamos libertar Castiel de outro jeito, não precisamos de um garoto que quer levar uma vidinha normal – disse Dean.

– Ok, eu entendo. Se precisarem de mim, sabem onde me encontrar: em um hotel barato dessa cidade – entregou a Bobby um papel com o número de seu celular e se dirigiu ao cômodo no qual Lilith estava.

– Você tem cocô no cérebro, não é? Só pode ser, porque não há outra explicação mais plausível – Singer falou. – Dean, ele é parte de seu passado...

– O problema é exatamente esse, cara, eu não suporto ter que lidar com alguém que lembre a minha mãe.

– Só que há tempo hábil para você acertar isso. Nós temos de trazer o anjo de volta... – rebateu o velho caçador.

– É, e eu vou deixar as minhas questões para depois novamente? ... Até quando?

– Hum... Egoísta desgraçado – murmurou Samael, enquanto saía, apressado, da sala; rumava para os fundos da residência, acompanhado por Sam.

O Winchester mais velho o escutou, entretanto não contra-argumentou, porque no fundo sabia que o ex-rebelde tinha razão. Ninguém dissera que os problemas de Dean não eram relevantes, somente sustentavam que retirar Castiel da jaula era uma prioridade inadiável. E o loiro também queria salvar o anjo. Apenas estava confuso por ter encontrado alguém que fazia parte de um passado obscuro: Adrian Campbell – o jovem corajoso e destemido, que lembrava Mary em inúmeros aspectos.


	3. Cap 3 Sentimentos ocultos

Capítulo 3 – Sentimentos ocultos

O calor quase insuportável, numa tarde bastante ensolarada em Dacota do Sul, só podia ter uma inevitável conseqüência: chuva. E ela veio torrencial. As nuvens escuras no céu denunciavam esse fato, porém o ex-rebelde não se importava em se molhar. Ele apenas queria permanecer ali quieto, sentado em frente a residência, enquanto ouvia, sem o menor interesse, Bobby esbravejar com Dean em alto e bom som. O velho caçador falava a respeito das inúmeras palavras sem razão ditas pelo loiro há meia hora.

A água caía em grossos pingos, que encharcavam o casaco negro do anjo. Ao lado dele, com uma expressão preocupada e confusa, Sam observava o horizonte sem conseguir encarar o amigo. O Winchester mais novo sabia que o ser alado amava Cass de um modo superior ao fraternal, mas isso não o incomodava. Ao menos não tanto quanto gostaria – ou até mesmo não tanto quanto acreditava. Por um momento, há alguns meses, Sam pensou que sentiria ciúmes, que não aceitaria a inevitável reaproximação dos anjos. Com o passar do tempo, entretanto, compreendeu que não devia fazê-lo; primeiramente porque gostava muito dos dois; e em segundo lugar, porque não sabia exatamente o que sentia pelo ser que o tomara por receptáculo. Então achou por bem se ater a um motivo maior e muito mais urgente: o desespero do outro. O jovem caçador notava que, a cada treino, a cada trabalho solucionado, a cada hora, minuto, segundo ou instante que eles passavam em uma convivência diária, a situação se tornava insuportável e insustentável para Samael. E, decidido a ajudar, tocou de leve no ombro do anjo, enquanto dizia:

– Aqui ta ruim de ficar. Não quer entrar? Nós podemos reiniciar a conversa – sugeriu, sem encontrar uma forma mais adequada de lhe chamar a atenção.

– Eu não sei. Seu irmão está lá... Por que não vai até ele? – perguntou, o tom extremamente baixo e melancólico.

– Eu não acho que seja uma boa hora para sentar perto do Dean – brincou. – Bobby ta xingando ele, então não vou me meter – sorriu.

– Peraí... Não entendi – o olhou curioso. – Você quer que eu entre para quê, exatamente, se não vamos permanecer na sala?

– Para saírmos desse aguaceiro, de preferência – esclareceu. – Caso contrário teremos de providenciar outras roupas para nós.

– É, tem razão. Mas eu não vou, valeu – a expressão era vazia, até bem mais do que antes. – Vá você, por favor.

– Estou tão preocupado... Não queria que tudo fosse dessa forma, só que infelizmente é... – suspirou e esperou alguma reação do outro, que se manteve imóvel; esperava a conclusão do raciocínio do Winchester mais novo. – Sinto que você precisa desabafar, que a dor não cabe mais aí dentro – apontou para o peito do amigo.

– É, mas eu não tenho escolha. Se expressar tais emoções eu irei longe demais... Não é esse o meu objetivo principal... Cass pulou no maldito buraco... E eu permaneci aqui – engoliu em seco e continuou: – Esse é o pior castigo que eu poderia receber. Sei que só falo em minha dor, que posso até ser egoísta por pensar desse jeito, me desculpe...

– Não, ta tudo ok. Eu entendo por quais motivos você se refere assim ao assunto; é porque o ama – Lúcifer o olhou nos olhos. Demonstrava surpresa ao ouvir o rapaz.

– Como sabe disso, Sammy? Eu não disse nada ainda... Quis esperar isso tudo passar... – o jovem caçador sorriu, mostrando as benditas covinhas.

– Eu sinto que você o ama, e, quer saber, rezo pra vocês se reencontrarem – a expressão do anjo mudou; transmitia alívio. – Jamais pensei que estivesse me enganando. Percebo que a minha conexão com você será assim por um bom tempo, e isso me fez compreender as coisas, sem que eu precisasse ser imaturo e agir de cabeça quente...

– Obrigado... Muito obrigado – falava sincero, enquanto pegava a adaga que deixara a mão. – Corra para dentro – a frase era simples, sem deixar margem para questionamentos.

– Por quê, o que há? – Sam se levantou, como que a observar o ambiente ao redor.

– Vá, por favor. Como estamos na rua, não existe proteção aqui. E eu não quero que você saia ferido... Não dessa vez – em um movimento rápido, Samael empurrou o Winchester mais novo para o lado, ação que foi suficiente para impedi-lo de ser atingido no peito.

– Ora ora! Resolveu bancar o protetor bondoso agora? – debochou Kasbeel, que apareceu no ar com extrema velocidade. – Francamente, maninho, isso não faz nem um pouco o seu gênero – o tom de desdém era cada vez mais expressivo.

– O que quer aqui, idiota de merda, anjo filho da puta? – rosnou Dean, que assistira a cena do ex-rebelde salvando a vida de Sam. – Venha... Levante-se, Sammy, vamos entrar.

– Eu não posso deixar nosso amigo sozinho aqui... – o loiro piscou para o irmão, como se soubesse o que fazer.

Eles entraram na casa apressadamente, enquanto que Bobby explicava a Adrian que um anjo – além de Lúcifer –, estava lá fora. E que era nada mais nada menos do que aquele que matou o garoto meses antes.

– Vieram me buscar – comentou, levantando da cadeira. – Só pode ser isso. Ótimo, vou até...

– Não, sente aí, cara – Dean pediu. – Eu sei o que vou fazer. Só preciso que confie em mim.

– Ta, eu sei quão bom caçador você é, além de ser um bom sujeito; Cass não costuma se enganar... E como me disse coisas maravilhosas sobre você... Eu confio!

O Winchester mais velho sorriu largamente com as palavras ditas pelo jovem Campbell. Começava, aos poucos, a simpatizar com o novo integrante da família.

– Ok. Fiquem quietos aqui; torçam para que Kasbeel não me veja – o loiro voltou à rua, sem saber ao certo como estava tudo por lá.

(...).

– Vou matar você, desgraçado – murmurou Samael, o ódio emanava das orbes azuladas. – Por sua culpa Castiel foi parar no...

– Ei, seu tolo! Eu não fiz nada! E além do mais, também fui prejudicado... Veja – iniciou o raciocínio, enquanto observava ao redor; parecia ter visto alguém se aproximar. – Eu precisava de Jimmy Novak. Só que não o obtive por causa do... Dele – prosseguiu, pois pensou ser impressão a estranha sensação que teve. – E então, qual vantagem obtive? Nenhuma! E agora vim até aqui para buscar o garoto... Como se chama mesmo? Adrian Campbell, não é? – fez uma pausa e continuou: – Pois bem, necessito dele para abrir a jaula; como punição à tamanha afronta de meu estimável maninho, eu tirarei o receptáculo de dentro do buraco e o deixarei lá, para que aprenda a não ser tão suscetível a emoções humanas e tão e idiota...

– Não fale assim dele! – tomado por um sentimento incontrolável de raiva, o ex-rebelde atingiu, em um corte profundo, o inimigo no braço, o que foi suficiente para que Dean fizesse o símbolo e o tirasse do local.

– Ainda bem que funcionou! – o loiro respirou aliviado. – Não seria bom se o anjinho me visse aqui – foi até Lúcifer e perguntou: – Você está bem? – o outro assentiu. – Ok, vamos entrar, então?

Eles voltaram para dentro da casa. O Winchester mais velho secava, com uma toalha, as roupas que usava, enquanto que o anjo, de pé em frente à porta, pegava um pequeno frasco e fazia os outros símbolos necessários para manter os seres angelicais longe da residência.

– Como diabos você consegue? – perguntou Bobby. – Os desenhos não têm de ser feitos com sangue humano?

– Sim, e são. Cass me entregou uma boa quantia do sangue de Jimmy antes do duelo que o jogou lá juntamente com o receptáculo – contou. – É com isso que os faço.

– Mas... Não pode ser – iniciou Sam. – Jimmy estava com Cass, não poderia...

– Como foi dito, o humano escolhido por Castiel é um sujeito raro. Pode fazer várias coisas... Tem poderes inimagináveis – esclareceu, enquanto terminava os símbolos.

– E isso nos manterá a salvo? – questionou Adrian. – Por quanto tempo? Temos de pensar em algo pra fazer...

– Sim, por algumas horas estaremos livres dos chatos com asas. Mas você tem razão, temos de sair da casa de Bobby – admitiu Dean. – O lugar não ficará seguro para a pequena se decidirmos permanecer...

– Ah, agora entendeu? Eu não falei somente porque me importo com minha filha, mas porque sei o que teremos pela frente.

– Ta bem, você venceu. Partiremos amanhã bem cedo – garantiu o loiro. – Vamos atrás dos demônios, quem sabe não buscamos informações?

– Boa idéia. Assim podemos ter um ponto de partida – comentou, com um sorriso nos lábios, o anjo.

– Olhe, sem ofensas, mas como pretende iniciar a busca, se falaremos com demônios, Samael? – o Winchester mais novo quis saber.

– Tenho métodos bastante eficientes – garantiu. – E vai funcionar. Confiem em mim – Dean o observou; sentiu, pelas frases colocadas, que o ex-rebelde faria o impossível para obter qualquer notícia de Castiel. E, sem saber direito o porquê, o loiro intuiu como o outro agiria.

– Ok então, como temos tempo até amanhã, sugiro que compremos cheese burgueres – falou o Winchester mais velho. – Eu tô cheio de fome!

– Então eu vou com você; não quero que se perca no caminho garoto – ironizou Bobby.

– Hum... Ta, papai! – respondeu, sarcástico. Todos riram da situação, enquanto que Sam auxiliava o ex-rebelde a verificar se havia sal em todas as frestas, portas e janelas, a fim de que ninguém adentrasse o lar.

Adrian, por outro lado, se dirigiu ao quarto onde Lilith descansava. Entrou no local sem bater à porta e a fechou logo depois. Observou bem a figura frágil da mulher e comentou, após se aproximar:

– Você vai precisar de sangue, caso contrário não vai resistir. Por que não chama Lúcifer aqui? Ele não está acostumado a ajudar nesse sentido? – ela se virou para contemplar o rosto do garoto.

– Eu não pretendo tornar a matar ninguém. Você sabe bem que tipo de alimento eu preciso, então não me sugira isso, por favor – comentou, após suspirar.

– Mas se não o fizer morrerá! – exclamou, alarmado. O rapaz fez uma leve carícia nos cabelos dela.

– Como pode sugerir que eu cometa essa loucura, se confiou a mim a tarefa de cuidar de Evelin?

– Porque Bobby a ajudará nisso. E além do mais, sei que você não a machucaria. A vida é feita de escolhas; você está aprendendo isso aos poucos. Mas no momento sabe que necessita do líquido...

– Por que age assim comigo, se só o auxiliei uma vez? – a mulher sorriu. Mostrava-se surpresa com a receptividade do jovem.

– Porque eu sou um Campbell – respondeu, o tom brincalhão. – Minha família tem história com demônios. Ei... Falando sério, eu devo isso a você, porque se esforçou pra me ajudar. É uma questão de justiça.

– Ta bem, você venceu. Vou esperar mais algumas horas. Se eu não melhorar, fale com Samael.

– Ok, tem duas horas – foi a vez de Adrian sorrir. – Depois desse tempo o colocarei a par da situação.

– Não acha muito pouco pra mim? Eu não vou ficar boa assim do nada... – disse, enquanto segurava a mão dele.

– Exatamente por isso – iniciou. – Se você não restabelecer as energias até lá, sei que as coisas poderão piorar. E não é o que queremos, ou é? – Lilith fez um gesto negativo com a cabeça. – Ótimo, assim ta bom. Descanse. Se precisar de algo é só chamar.

O jovem Campbell se despediu dela com um suave beijo em sua testa. Quando se virou para sair do cômodo, se deparou com Sam, que acabara de abrir a porta.

– Eu... Não tava vigiando vocês, longe disso. Apenas vim avisar que Samael buscou panquecas para Evelin.

– Ok primo, fique tranqüilo. E valeu por tudo – respondeu, enquanto saía do quarto.

– Ela ainda não ta legal? – perguntou o Winchester mais novo, que queria cooperar de algum modo. – O que há?

– Necessita de sangue. E tem de ser de crianças. É o alimento dela, mesmo que não seja mais uma demônia. A diferença é que não tem de fazer isso com a freqüência que fazia quando estava no inferno.

– Tem certeza que tem de ser de crianças? – Sam apontou para as veias em seu braço.

– Bem... Ao menos foi o que ela me disse. Por que quer saber? Há outra alternativa?

– Bem, não sei... Apenas tenho certeza que Lilith terá uma boa refeição com o meu sangue – respondeu.

– Hum... Seu irmão não vai gostar nada disso. Não quer esquecer essa possibilidade – sugeriu o jovem Campbell.

– É, eu sei. Mas não posso a deixar morrer. E não permitirei que mate também. Então não vejo outra opção aqui.

– Ok. Vamos esperar; quem sabe lanchamos primeiro. Até porque, Lilith me pediu duas horas para verificar se consegue se equilibrar sem o sangue. Se não der certo, levarei você até o quarto.

– Ta bem então. Assim fica bom pra todos nós. Busque a pequena; Bobby e Dean estão chegando – o garoto assentiu.

Os caçadores, o anjo e Evelin jantaram em silêncio, devido à fome que os consumia. O loiro perguntou se a mulher não viria comer algo; e Adrian respondeu que não. Assim que terminaram a refeição, o velho Singer foi para seu quarto descansar e ler um pouco, enquanto que Dean, exausto pelo dia agitado, se acomodava no sofá da sala mesmo.

Samael, por sua vez, trocou rápidas palavras com o jovem Campbell, que embalava a pequena em seus braços, a fim de que ela dormisse. Sam, por outro lado, limpava os pratos e copos na cozinha, como que a esperar um sinal do caçador mais novo. Como o ex-rebelde se recolheu em outro cômodo, aquela era a hora perfeita para fazerem o procedimento.

– Você é bem mais parecido com Mary do que eu pensava ser, Samuel – disse o garoto, após levar a filha ao quarto de Bobby, como o velho lhe pedira minutos antes.

– Acha mesmo? Por quê? – questionou, em baixo tom, surpreso com a observação.

– Porque nós, Campbell's, tomamos decisões um tanto inusitadas. E é isso o que você vai tentar fazer lá dentro – apontou para o cômodo no qual a ex-demônia se encontrava.

– Só não acho correto deixá-la morrer assim. Eu já a matei antes, por causa dos malditos 66 selos; preciso fazer algo para me redimir.

– Mas tinha de ser assim. As coisas deveriam tomar o rumo que tomaram – o Winchester balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Não sei não, cara. Eu só penso que fui um besta quando acreditei na vadia da Ruby.

– É, tem razão quanto a esse fato. Mas se isso não acontecesse, vocês não conheceriam melhor o Cass, não conviveriam com Samael, e não me encontrariam.

– É, ta certo! – Sam admitiu, após refletir um pouco. – Vamos nessa, então? – perguntou.

– O sangue é seu; a decisão também; você que tem que estar pronto – brincou o mais jovem.

Em silêncio, rumaram para o local no qual Lilith repousava, enquanto que, no outro cômodo, Samael não sabia se o que o perturbava era uma visão ou um pesadelo.


	4. Cap 4 Abismo Flamejante

Capítulo 4 – Abismo Flamejante

O local, coberto de labaredas enormes e de armadilhas que impediam os prisioneiros de abandoná-lo, era, de fato, tudo aquilo que se dizia ser. Poucos metros distante do inferno, se localizava em uma fenda criada por Deus para, originalmente, ter onde prender o rebelde e destrutivo Lúcifer. Agora, porém, servia de cativeiro para dois anjos em especial: Castiel e Miguel.

O primeiro, soldado destemido e corajoso das hostes celestiais, tentava arquitetar um plano para escapar. Talvez se descobrisse um modo de romper alguns dos selos que trancavam a enorme porta houvesse chances. Mas tudo não passava de mera especulação.

O segundo, Arcanjo poderoso do Céu, não aceitava estar em um local tão lúgubre, devido à luz que acreditava emanar de si. Tinha em mente sair do buraco, tomar o receptáculo que lhe era de direito: Dean, e matar Sam logo depois. Porque para ele o rapaz era o único culpado de tudo.

– E então, acha que conseguirá rompê-los? – o líder do exército celeste dirigiu a palavra ao anjo; raras eram as vezes que isso ocorria. Ele Referia-se aos selos.

– Eu não sei. E mesmo que soubesse, não diria nada a você – a resposta veio dura, carregada de ressentimento.

– Eu nunca fiz mal algum a você, não entendo por que me trata assim – comentou, com um meio sorriso um tanto sarcástico.

– Porque fez de tudo para me separar dele – falou, admitindo tamanha amargura.

– Ah! Finalmente cuspiu as malditas frases! Então quer dizer que se recorda agora? Lembra-se dos momentos que teve com o meu irmãozinho rebelde, não é?

– Se você vai ficar feliz em ouvir, sim, eu sei de tudo que aconteceu entre nós dois, inclusive de quando o ataquei.

– Eu lamento por tudo – Miguel tinha um ar sério. – Não ria, eu não minto... – Cass riu.

– Se realmente sente, por que não impediu a rebelião? Você tinha forças para tal... Ou por que diabos não tirou meu irmão, Kasbeel, que ainda era pequeno, da casa de Zacharias? Você, a bem da verdade, não fez esforço algum pra acabar com essa porcaria toda...

– Cale essa boca! – exclamou, após dar um forte soco no rosto do anjo. – Você não sabe de nada! E por culpa sua estou aqui! Se não fosse pelos cinco minutos que Dean pediu... As coisas não teriam esse rumo!

– Não fui eu que o atirei aqui, Miguel. Nem mesmo Sam ou Dean Winchester, se é o que pensa. Mas foi você mesmo, que ficou obcecado pela missão de destruir Lúcifer... – outro soco veio.

A reação, porém, foi imediata e um tanto vigorosa. Castiel prensou o Arcanjo a uma das paredes flamejantes da jaula. Não foi difícil mantê-lo preso ali. Segurava-o pelos pulsos, enquanto observava a expressão de raiva nos olhos do comandante das hostes celestiais.

– Não encoste mais um dedo em mim, ok? Não agüento mais lutar toda hora dentro dessa droga... Eu não tenho nada a ver com as escolhas que fez, você não pode me responsabilizar por isso. Se quer atribuir a mim a culpa de ter me deitado com Samael, tudo bem, eu não me arrependo só porque você acha que pode culpabilizar alguém e que não pode assumir os seus erros. Eu falhei, Miguel. Acreditei em vocês, porque são meus irmãos... Vejo que me enganei...

– Só falta me dizer que não crê mais no Pai, Castiel... Cuidado – contra-argumentou. – Porque eu creio, sou um bom filho...

– Isso não é da sua conta – murmurou. Em seguida, Cass soltou o Arcanjo. – Deixe-me só agora – e deu as costas a um dos mais poderosos anjos da Criação.

Desiludido, ferido, quebrado por dentro. Era assim que Castiel se sentia. Ao longe escutava os gritos de diversas almas, que imploravam por socorro. Aquilo era uma tortura bem mais eficaz do que as inúmeras batalhas que travara contra Miguel.

O tempo, no horrendo abismo, parecia não andar. O desespero tomava conta do anjo, que olhava atônito a expressão fria que os olhos do comandante do exército angelical emanavam. Sim, porque para ele Miguel ainda era o líder das falanges. O respeito, porém, não existia mais. Ali dentro Cass teve de aprender a enfrentá-lo para não ser subjugado. Como não queria ser morto, porque sabia que seria resgatado mais cedo ou mais tarde, usou a prática para adquirir força.

Os duelos eram constantes, até que um deles fraquejasse. Nos últimos dias, entretanto, o anjo se mantinha distante do oponente. Preferia concentrar as energias em Samael Estrela da Manhã; aquilo lhe trazia esperanças de que conseguiria escapar.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Em um sobressalto, Lúcifer se levantou da cama. Olhou ao redor, nada vislumbrou. Apenas o escuro do quarto, que estava hermeticamente fechado. Não sabia se tivera um sonho ou uma visão. Tomou-lhe uma sensação de desespero, que concluiu não ser sua. Parou, de pé em frente à janela do quarto. Não tinha coragem suficiente para abri-la; sabia que a luz iria lhe ferir os olhos. Como, entretanto, a sensação opressiva não diminuía, só teve forças para balbuciar um único nome:

– Castiel.


	5. Cap 5 O desespero do anjo caído

Capítulo 5 – O desespero do anjo caído

Samael Estrela da Manhã circulou pelo cômodo por diversas vezes. Hora o fazia de maneira lânguida, com um ar melancólico; hora andava rápido, como se quisesse esquecer algo. Tentava, inutilmente, se acalmar. As visões, ou pesadelos, porém, não o deixavam em paz. Intranqüilo, pegou um bloco com antigas anotações que julgava serem relevantes. Leu a primeira folha e o jogou ao chão logo depois. Não estava com a mínima paciência para relembrar fatos passados. E aquelas linhas, de algum modo, os retomavam de uma forma implacável. Sentou-se na cama, pensou em deitar. Mas a imagem de Cass, lutando contra o fogo e contra a escuridão do abismo não permitiram que ele descansasse. Suspirou para conter o choro.

– Era eu que devia estar lá, Deus. Eu sei quais são os meus erros – murmurou. Engoliu em seco, tamanha era a perturbação que o dominava.

Ao se recordar de que Miguel, na visão ou no sonho – não sabia bem ao certo definir o que era –, tentava pressionar Castiel a achar um jeito de abrir a jaula, um pavor o invadiu por completo. Sorriu, contudo, ao se lembrar que a fé inabalável do anjo se mostrava cada vez maior. Seria, portanto, muito difícil que o Arcanjo o convencesse de seus propósitos.

– Ei cara, errrrrrr... – pigarreou o loiro, enquanto batia sutilmente na porta do quarto no qual Lúcifer se encontrava. – O Bobby fez café e comprou sanduíches. Você quer?

O ex-rebelde se levantou em um salto. Gostava da atenção que lhe dispensavam, mas ainda considerava um pouco estranho ser tido como um membro do grupo.

– Eu já vou. Obrigado, Dean – o tom era bastante gentil, tanto que o fez engasgar e tossir logo em seguida, devido à lancinante dor que o surpreendeu.

– Ok. Mas... Ta tudo bem? – o caçador o escutou cuspir algo. – Quer que eu chame alguém pra ajudar?

– Não será necessário, valeu – agradeceu, enquanto limpava as gotas de sangue que expelira há pouco.

Lúcifer ouviu passos; concluiu, então, que o Winchester mais velho se afastava do cômodo. Ele sentiu uma dor aguda no pulmão esquerdo, o que o fez cuspir o líquido vermelho. Depressa começou a pensar. Não era viável que aquilo surgisse do nada. Alguém o atacou. Virou-se para pegar um pano e uma arma na mochila preta que sempre carregava consigo, quando sentiu um golpe violento no estômago. O impacto foi tão fulminante, que o levou a fechar os olhos e a bater as costas no gélido chão. Entretanto os reabriu poucos instantes após a pancada, o que foi o suficiente para que visualizasse o inimigo.

– Você não desiste, não é, Kasbeel? – grunhiu, insatisfeito com a desvantagem.

– Eu só vim esclarecer quão complexa é a vida de meu maninho no maldito buraco flamejante... Ah, claro, você sonhou com isso, não é? – Samael o olhou com raiva. – Vejo que sim. E sabe por quê? Porque fui eu que mostrei tudo! O coloquei a par da situação, irmãozinho...

– Não me chame assim – sentou e, com agilidade, segurou o braço do jovem anjo com força. – Diga logo, o que veio buscar?

– O rapaz, Adrian Campbell! Não se faça de idiota! – gritava, em tom de exigência. – Eu posso...

– Escute bem, você não irá levá-lo! Pode fazer o que quiser comigo, os Winchester's estão aqui e vão cuidar dele também...

– Você confia mesmo nesses humanos ridículos, não é? – o ex-rebelde assentiu. – Bem, então não tenho outra opção – Kasbeel riu.

– O que diabos vai fazer, cretino desgraçado? – Lúcifer emanava ódio em cada palavra pronunciada.

– Vou dar a você uma visão privilegiada de meu maninho... Toda noite... Até que concorde com a entrega do sujeito...

– Adrian Campbell não é uma mercadoria! Ele tem vontade própria e liberdade! – exclamou. – E escolheu ficar junto com a família dele!

– Hum... É. Realmente você se importa e já se importou tanto com essas questões menores... Principalmente com o ir e vir desses macacos insolentes – debochou. – Temos tempo, diabo – o ex-rebelde franziu o cenho ao ser chamado assim. – Vamos com calma. Enquanto isso, Castiel continuará lá na prisão...

– Olhe bem pra mim, anjo de merda... E bem nos meus olhos – interrompeu-o. As orbes azuladas de Samael estavam escuras de raiva. – Porque eu vou matar você, e não vai demorar, acredite.

– Ah, sim, tem toda razão – riu, com desdém na voz, Kasbeel. – Não fique nervoso, nem se desgaste; o show só começou. Toda noite você vai ver um pedacinho do espetáculo... Curta-o bem! Saboreie os momentos! – e sumiu no ar após terminar a frase.

Deitado, de olhos semicerrados, Lúcifer procurava forças para levantar. Vigor físico não lhe faltava. Porém não dispunha de forças psicológicas. Sabia que não haveria tortura mais cruel do que a proposta pelo oponente, entretanto tinha de ser forte; devia isso aos irmãos Winchester's e aos parceiros que conquistara no convívio diário. Remexeu-se, dolorido. Arrastou-se até um canto do quarto e fechou os olhos; permitiu-se pensar em Castiel. Pretendia, mesmo que de longe, transmitir alguma energia ao anjo, embora não tivesse condições para tal.

A concentração era tamanha, que sequer percebeu Dean ao seu lado. O loiro – que pegou a cópia da chave do quarto com Bobby –, entrou ali com o objetivo de verificar por que o amigo estava demorando tanto para ir à sala. Atrás dele, Sam trazia um pano úmido para passar na testa do ex-rebelde, caso fosse necessário.

– Hum... Sammy – gemeu, em um balbucio quase inaudível. – Obrigado por tudo – falou, ao sentir o toque do caçador mais jovem.

– Viu? Ele continua o mesmo com você! – exclamou, em um tom brincalhão, o Winchester mais velho.

– Dean... Não é hora pra isso... Porra! Ele ta ardendo em febre! – comentou, ao passar os braços pelo amigo. – Vou levá-lo para a sala. Você fica aqui e vê se descobre algo, ta bem?

– Ok, Dr. Sam Winchester – tornou a brincar. O mais novo não pôde deixar de rir; era bom ver o irmão com humor novamente.

Deitou, às pressas, o ex-rebelde no sofá e esperou que ele abrisse os olhos. Notou, após alguns instantes, que a febre baixara significativamente, o que era animador.

– Valeu – iniciou, com um meio sorriso. – Eu não ia ter forças pra me reerguer – completou.

– O que aconteceu lá? – perguntou Bobby. – Atacaram você? Quando?

– Sim. Foi Kasbeel, agora pela manhã. Ele quer, a todo custo, levar Adrian Campbell – contou, apenas omitindo o detalhe dos pesadelos que certamente teria.

– Então acho que é chegada a hora de partirmos – sugeriu Sam. – Assim a pequena ficará segura, Lilith poderá nos auxiliar cuidando dela e Bobby nos ajudará com informações – concluiu.

– É, concordo. Enquanto eu vou atrás de algum demônio, deixarei incenso e óleo sagrado para que Dean, você e o jovem chamem o anjo Baltazar. Pensei em uma forma melhor de invocá-lo; e é esta; assim será mais seguro pra vocês, a fim de que não se machuquem.

– Ta. Mas vamos com calma. Descanse um pouco. Eu vou falar com meu irmão – disse Sam. – Cuide dele, Bobby – o velho caçador acenou positivamente.

O Winchester mais novo – com a intuição aguçada que possuía –, sabia que algo estava errado. E sentia urgência em desvendar o que era. Por isso regressou ao quarto no qual Lúcifer dormira; necessitava conversar com Dean o quanto antes, embora a exaustão da madrugada anterior – por ter dado, por intermináveis quatro horas, uma grande quantidade de sangue à Lilith com o auxílio de Adrian –, o deixasse fraco para qualquer atividade – seja física, seja mental.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

– E então, conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa? – perguntou o mais novo, enquanto o loiro observava a mancha de sangue no chão.

– Hum... Tô aqui pensando como Azrael seria útil agora – resmungou, ainda de costas para o moreno.

– Por que diz isso Dean? O que há de errado? – Sam demonstrava nervosismo.

– Aí é que ta, eu não sei. Não tenho a mínima idéia de como faço pra colher impressões digitais angelicais, se é que esses seres deixam isso por onde passam.

– Bem, Kasbeel esteve aqui, se isso ajuda em algo – comentou. – Foi ele que atacou Lúcifer.

– Ora Sammy, claro que ajuda! Se tivesse me dito isso antes, eu não teria pensado tanto nas possibilidades.

– É, eu sei. Só que imaginei... E se talvez você conseguisse descobrir outra coisa? ... Sei lá.

– Como o que, por exemplo? – o loiro se interessou pelo assunto. – Não me diga que sentiu algo diferente.

– É. Mas não sei ao certo o que é. Só sei que nunca senti Lúcifer tão angustiado.

– Por que você não fala com ele, então? Talvez seja mais fácil, não acha? – sugeriu.

– É, tem razão. Mas vamos pegar a estrada e fazer o trabalho, enquanto que ele vai procurar um demônio...

– Peraí Sammy, eu tô com um péssimo pressentimento sobre isso. Tenho certeza de que ele vai torturar alguma criatura pra obter informações...

– Ta, e o que tem isso? São demônios, Dean – o mais velho o olhou impressionado.

– Agora eu entendo por que você era o receptáculo de Lúcifer – comentou, o tom brincalhão.

– E desde quando você se importa com entidades malignas, receptáculo de Miguel? – rebateu, brincando, o mais jovem.

– É. Mas eu não tô pensando neles! Mas sim no nosso amigo. Ele vai torturar alguém, sei como isso é prejudicial.

– Ta, eu concordo. Entendi aonde você quer chegar. Vamos fazer o seguinte então, temos tudo pronto pra invocar o anjo Baltazar. Faremos o serviço e, depois, voltamos pra cá. E eu aproveito pra conversar com Samael aqui na casa do Bobby, certo? – o loiro assentiu.

Os Winchester's retornaram à sala após limpar o chão sujo de sangue. Combinaram com o ex-rebelde de se encontrarem ali assim que terminassem suas respectivas missões. E começaram a se preparar para ir embora. Dean juntava as armas e tudo quanto conseguisse para levar na viagem, enquanto que Lúcifer lhe explicava o modo correto de chamar um soldado do exército angélico. Bobby, por sua vez, se ocupava em entreter Evelin com alguns brinquedos que conseguiu.

Era a oportunidade perfeita para que Sam fosse ao quarto no qual Lilith repousava. Como imaginou que ela estivesse acompanhada, bateu à porta. Ao escutar o consentimento de que podia adentrar o cômodo, o Winchester mais novo a fechou atrás de si logo depois. Vislumbrou, um tanto constrangido, Adrian deitado ao lado dela.

– Errrrrr... Eu... N-não... Q-quero atrapalhar vocês – a mulher e o rapaz riram.

– Não precisa ficar assim, Sam, ta tudo ok – disse ela. – E vocês, estão bem?

– Sim. Samael foi atacado há pouco, mas ta tudo em ordem. Eu vim avisar que vamos partir logo. E vim perguntar se vocês estão bem – os dois assentiram positivamente.

– O seu sangue me fez recuperar toda força – respondeu Lilith. – Obrigado, Sam.

– De nada, conte comigo. Bem, vou dar um tempo pra que vocês conversem mais um pouco. Estamos esperando você lá na sala, Adrian.

– Ok – o jovem Campbell se levantou e segurou o caçador pelos ombros. – Obrigado por tudo – o tom era sincero e amigável.

– De nada cara, se precisar de qualquer coisa é só dizer – o Winchester mais novo saiu do cômodo e voltou à sala para ajudar Dean a arrumar as malas.

Cerca de uma hora depois tudo estava pronto. Os caçadores partiram de Dacota do Sul; rumavam à Califórnia, para irem ao encontro do soldado Baltazar – o responsável por trazer Adrian Campbell à vida novamente, enquanto que Samael Estrela da Manhã tomava o lúgubre caminho do inferno, em um ritual específico para tal.


	6. Cap 6 A lealdade tem um preço

Capítulo 6 – A lealdade tem um preço

Eram onze e meia da noite quando os Winchester's e Adrian pararam em uma cidade para descansar. Dean havia dirigido por mais de quinze horas seguidas, o que era ruim. Tornava-se necessário dormir um pouco.

Entraram em um motel e pegaram um quarto grande – com espaço suficiente para os três. Os irmãos riram, assim que adentraram o cômodo, da expressão maliciosa da atendente.

– As pessoas são tão engraçadas – murmurou o loiro, se referindo à moça da recepção, ao que os dois companheiros concordaram com a cabeça.

Os rapazes se arrumaram, guardaram as malas e ligaram a televisão. Sam foi tomar um banho, enquanto que o Winchester mais velho procurava algo interessante para ver. Como não havia nada, se deteve a observar o jovem Campbell, que abrira a janela para olhar as ruas, ao mesmo tempo em que acendia um cigarro.

– O que foi? – perguntou Adrian, ao notar que estava sendo analisado pelo outro.

– Nossa, você é atento mesmo, hein? – Dean se levantou, parou ao lado do rapaz. – Eu só achei estranho você fumar. Porque afinal de contas não fez isso lá na casa do Bobby.

– É que não gosto de fazer isso perto da minha filha – esclareceu. – Não é saudável – o loiro assentiu.

– Nós temos de acordar cedo amanhã. Vamos fazer o ritual para chamar o Baltazar – explicou.

– É, será um encontro interessante; tenho dúvidas de que ele esteja ao lado dos anjos – cogitou. – Mas veremos isso depois – concluiu, com um aceno positivo do Winchester mais velho.

Tão logo Sam saiu do banheiro, o irmão entrou para tomar um banho. E depois foi a vez de Adrian. Eles, então, foram dormir; deveriam acordar antes do sol raiar, para se alimentar.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...)

No dia seguinte, após a primeira refeição, encontraram um lugar adequado para o ritual que invocaria Baltazar. Não demorou muito para que o ser celeste aparecesse. Os irmãos analisaram a figura à frente deles, olhando-o com atenção.

– Os meninos prodígios se reuniram pra me pegar, é? – apontou para Sam e para Campbell.

– Nós não queremos lutar contra você – disse o jovem. – Chamamos você aqui para saber o que pretende...

– Eu? – fez cara de desentendido. – Bem, eu não gosto de deixar Cass na mão.

– O que quer dizer? – Dean perguntou. – Você tentou ajuda-lo, como?

– O que parece? – apontou para Adrian. – Eu trouxe esse garoto raro de volta à vida exatamente para que Castiel seja liberto, e para que Miguel venha junto.

– Eu não entendo... Por que pretende que o Arcanjo saia também? – Sam questionou.

– Porque isso tem que ser resolvido – comentou. – Não dá pra ficarmos adiando uma batalha como essa.

– Ta falando de Lúcifer e de Miguel? – o anjo assentiu. – Então... Se Cass sair... O Arcanjo escapará também?

– Exato, Adrian. Não há escolha. Eu trabalho para as hostes celestes, porque senão eu serei morto – sorriu. – É uma questão de sobrevivência, como alguém trabalhar pra ganhar um salário mínimo, sacou? E quanto a libertar os dois, você sabe o que fazer. É só pegar o sangue de um anjo poderoso...

– Hum... Samael? – perguntaram os irmãos.

– Vocês que sabem. Se quiserem que o confronto seja logo de cara, por mim tudo bem.

– Isso não vai acontecer – falou Sam. – Nós vamos dar um jeito de tirar o Cass de lá... E apenas ele.

– Não. Só há um modo para isso: você se atirar lá para contê-lo. Não há saída... E no fundo vocês sabem disso.

– Vocês são uns filhos da puta desgraçados – balbuciou Dean. – Nós não conseguiremos fazer isso e trazer o Cass de volta... Os anjos não vão deixar.

– Esse é um problema de vocês, eu infelizmente não posso tomar partido – disse, enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro.

– Obrigado pela atenção, Baltazar – o tom de Campbell foi irônico. – Não sabia que podíamos contar com você!

O jovem se aproximou do anjo, que riu com tamanho sarcasmo. Sentiu a tensão no ar, pois tanto os Winchester's quanto o garoto estavam prontos a soca-lo com vontade.

– Eu não posso intervir – murmurou. – Peço que compreendam a minha situação; eu não quero...

– Você não pretende se tornar um rebelde, não é? – perguntou o Winchester mais novo.

– Exatamente. Não digo que não estou do lado de vocês, eu só não posso tomar partido... – o loiro se aproximou do soldado.

– Você é um medroso, sabia? Porque não tem coragem de enfrentar a sua família! Eu esperava muito mais de uma criatura que se diz leal.

– Ah é? Não faço nada que você não tenha feito no passado – contra-argumentou. – Porque sei, através de informantes bastante eficientes, que você tem a mesma característica... – furioso, Dean jogou um coquitel com óleo santo em Baltazar, que desapareceu.

– Nós temos que ir atrás de Samael – falou, após respirar fundo. – Concordam, Sammy e Adrian?

– Sim – responderam ambos. – Vamos nessa! – comentaram os três.

Entraram no negro Chevy, o qual o Winchester mais velho passou a dirigir. Enquanto isso, Sam telefonava para o ex-rebelde, que não atendeu – a chamada caiu na caixa postal. Eles decidiram, então, retornar ao motel. A apreensão por não saber nada de Lúcifer os dominava por completo.

Adrian, por outro lado, temia que algo ruim ocorresse; lembrou-se do purgatório e da possibilidade de que o local fosse aberto, o que traria trágicas concequências para a Terra.


	7. Cap 7 Um caso, um caçador, uma solução?

7

Capítulo 7 – Um caso, um caçador, uma solução?

Texas – San Antonio. Uma animada festa de quinze anos de Keli – uma das garotas mais populares da escola de classe alta na qual estudara por toda uma vida – desde os seis anos. Convidara praticamente todos os colegas a participarem de um dos momentos mais importantes de sua adolescência. Apenas Colly não fora chamado para ir ao salão magnificamente decorado para receber a menina.

Os pais, orgulhosos da filha, sentaram logo na primeira mesa, juntamente com os avós, os tios e os melhores amigos dela. No rosto, os sorrisos da família eram sinceros. Mas o semblante deles mudou ao ver o ex-namorado da garota.

Colly, garoto pouco mais velho do que a aniversariante, entrara na festa, embora seu nome não constasse na lista original. Para a surpresa da mãe de Keli, entretanto, ao percorrer os olhos pela extensa folha na qual havia os dados de identificação de todos os que se encontravam no local, o nome dele também estava no papel. O jovem sorriu, com um ar de satisfação. A mulher notou um brilho diferente no olhar dele; julgou, porém, se tratar de uma mera impressão.

– Não pode estar aqui, menino – informou o pai da garota, enquanto tocava no braço do rapaz. – Você não foi...

– Não fui convidado, não é? É exatamente por isso que vim – tornou a sorrir. – Eu não sou o garoto meigo de antes.

– Como assim, que quer dizer? – perguntou a mãe de Keli, que começava a se assustar com o rumo do diálogo.

– Você já vai saber – virou-se para a ex-namorada e, com um estralar de dedos, a fez tombar de imediato.

Os pais correram em direção a ela, que, imóvel, não respirava. A mãe chorava compulsivamente, ao mesmo tempo em que o pai se preparava para saltar em cima de Colly.

– Não derrame lágrimas; é um sinal ridículo de humanidade – aquele, definitivamente, não era o menino que freqüentara a casa deles.

Por mais que não tivesse reagido bem ao término do relacionamento, ele nunca agiria de maneira violenta. Christian, colega de escola do rapaz, se aproximou:

– Qual é, mano? Você ta... – parou de falar; a sombra de asas pôde ser vista nas costas dele. Ninguém acreditava, mas era verdade.

– Eu não sou Colly. Meu nome é Kasbeel, humano insignificante – paralisou Christian com um aceno e, em seguida, partiu para a conclusão da missão.

Os pais de Keli foram mortos cruelmente – com golpes de uma longa e negra adaga, que tinha um brilho avermelhado por causa do sangue das vítimas. Vários colegas da aniversariante, entretanto, ao invés de terem semelhante destino, foram possuídos. Fumaças negras tomavam os corpos, para liquidarem com os ocupantes humanos.

Mas o anjo não se dera conta de que Jim – futuro pretendente a namorar a menina –, fugira pelos fundos do salão. Atordoado, ele correu sem parar; somente sentou quando percebeu que não havia perigo algum por perto.

No local da festa, Kasbeel se divertia ao notar que os demônios se perfilavam em torno dele exatamente como faziam com Lúcifer. Ele, no entanto, não lhes dava a mínima atenção. Apenas aguardava que o pequeno ritual funcionasse.

O resultado foi positivo. Sammuel Campbell apareceu, o ar desconfiado de sempre. O rebelde irmão de Castiel sorriu de contentamento ao vê-lo.

– E então, Sr. Caçador? – desdenhou. – Cumpri o que prometi: trouxe você de volta. Agora, pague o que me deve.

– Hum... Não, falta uma parte do acordo – contra-argumentou. – E é o que eu mais quero...

– Eu sei, mas não vou mover um dedo se você não cooperar comigo. Já tenho um receptáculo com potencialidades semelhantes às de Jimmy; portanto não preciso dele. Colly me basta. Mas eu necessito ganhar território. E você sabe aonde eu quero chegar.

– Sim. Está bem. Vou ajudar no que puder – deu as costas ao anjo; aquilo ia contra tudo que ensinara a filha, Mary.

– Ótima escolha! Percebo que Sam Winchester tem mesmo a quem puxar – o homem se virou para o ser alado; no rosto, uma expressão séria.

– Se quer que eu o auxilie, é melhor parar com as brincadeiras agora – o tom era firme. – Você me tirou do purgatório, convocou esse exército de demônios, preparou este salão... Deseja que o ritual de abertura do lugar no qual eu estava se dê por aqui?

– Sim. E depois quero que faça um último serviço para mim. Acha que pode?

– O quê? – rosnou. Estava irritado por ter feito um pacto com um anjo. – Diga, o que é?

– Preciso que mate uma pessoa pra mim. Mas não se apresse; venha, vamos terminar os preparativos; o ritual será amanhã – e os dois se dirigiram ao fundo do salão, a fim de deixar tudo em ordem para o momento no qual Kasbeel exerceria seu domínio sobre o purgatório e, assim, iniciaria a guerra entre homens e fantasmas.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

No dia seguinte, um V-8 preto estacionou em frente à residência de Jim, garoto que fugira da trágica festa antes de ser dominado por qualquer entidade demoníaca. Do veículo desceu Samael, que falava ao celular; a expressão cansada, triste, derrotada. Já torturara inúmeros demônios para obter qualquer informação – por menor que fosse –, de Castiel. Mas nada conseguira, o que o frustrava muito.

O ex-rebelde tinha ido até lá porque Bobby, sempre atento às notícias, soubera do ocorrido na festa de Keli – a manchete tinha sido estampada nas capas dos mais diversos jornais. E como não podia ir até o local, o velho caçador pediu ao anjo que fosse até lá para verificar.

– Eu telefonei pra você, porque os garotos pegaram um caso pra resolver no meio do caminho. Mas eles já estão sabendo da situação; assim que der vão encontrar você...

– Ta ok, Robert, não se preocupe; eu estou bem – tranqüilizou. – Vou ver o que há por aqui.

Despediram-se, e Lúcifer desligou o telefone. Encarou, por breves instantes, o lindo jardim ao lado da casa do rapaz. Concluiu, então, que ele não morava sozinho. Bateu à porta, a qual não tardou a ser aberta.

– Deseja algo, senhor? – perguntou Jim, com um sorriso simpático.

– Sim. Sou o detetive Henry Kalton – estendeu a mão, que o jovem apertou demoradamente. – Gostaria de fazer algumas perguntas a respeito da festa de Keli.

– Está bem, entre – deu espaço para que Lúcifer pudesse passar e fechou a porta. – Minha mãe não está, portanto pode sentar. Ela não agüenta mais receber pessoas que querem conversar sobre o assunto – apontou para um sofá confortável. – O que quer saber?

– O que, exatamente, aconteceu lá? – a questão era de uma objetividade impressionante. Jim não pôde deixar de reparar no jeito do homem, elegante e tranqüilo, tão diferente dos agentes da lei que recebera até agora.

– Bem, eu não sei direito... A polícia me chama de louco, então não tenho certeza se posso contar...

– Acredite, eu vou entender – Samael pousou a mão no ombro do rapaz. – Pode falar – o tom gentil o instigava a seguir tais conselhos.

– Foi o Colly... Ele entrou na festa e matou todo mundo – iniciou. – Foi terrível.

– Que arma o assassino tinha em mãos? – perguntou, olhos atentos no garoto. – Como a mira dele era tão boa pra atirar?

– Ele não tinha nada, senhor – disse. – Matou Keli com um estralar de dedos – balbuciou. – E tem o Christian...

– O que houve com Christian? – sentia, em cada palavra dita pelo menino, que era um trabalho para si.

– Não morreu, foi paralisado... E ta lá até agora – concluiu. – Bem como todos eles!

– Você foi até lá? E a polícia local, o que diz a respeito? – quis saber.

– Tentei. Mas Colly não me deixou entrar. Ele tinha falado, lá na festa, que não era mais nosso amigo...

– E quem ele disse que é, Jim? – aproximou-se mais do garoto, ao perceber a tensão nos olhos dele. – Quem? – repetiu.

– Kasbeel – murmurou. – Foi esse o nome que ele deu. Eu não sei o que fazer para tirar as pessoas de lá...

– Escute bem... Peço que ouça o que vou dizer, ta bem? – o rapaz olhou a expressão calma do homem de belos olhos azuis. – Não vá mais até o local. Eu vou ver o que posso fazer pelas pessoas, mas é arriscado você tentar se aproximar, ok? – Jim assentiu.

– Certo, eu vou ficar na minha. Queria tanto que tudo não passasse de um pesadelo – falou, como se concluísse o assunto.

– É, eu também. Obrigado pelas informações, Jim. Você me ajudou muito – levantou para ir embora.

– De nada, senhor Henry. Se precisar de algo é só falar – dirigiu-se à porta e a abriu. – Até logo.

– Até – alcançou-lhe um cartão com o número do seu celular. – Pode me telefonar se ver algo suspeito. Não importa a hora, o importante é que me ligue, certo? – o garoto assentiu e entrou na casa.

Lúcifer, por sua vez, não tinha a menor dúvida: Kasbeel planejava algo obscuro. Não havia tempo hábil para chamar os Winchester's, portanto teria de agir sozinho.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

A noite chegara. Tinha um ar mais sombrio e melancólico do que o normal para o ex-rebelde. As estrelas não despontaram no céu de San Antonio; o negror contrastava, apenas, com as nuvens pouco mais claras.

Imóvel, como se aguardasse um relevante momento há muito esperado, Samael olhava para o horizonte. Não sabia exatamente o que buscava. Pensou em Deus, mas logo se esforçou para focar as reflexões no difícil trabalho que teria. Escutou o celular tocar; tirou-o do bolso e viu o número de Dean. Preferiu não atender o caçador; julgava que era melhor mantê-lo longe do problema, pois intuía que algo grande aconteceria ali.

Tornou a entrar no V-8 – era a quarta vez que fazia isso. Ligou o carro e resolveu dar uma volta pelo quarteirão. Como não havia nenhuma movimentação dentro do salão – que até agora se mantinha fechado –, optou por sair do local. Logo, porém, pensou que seria melhor se portar como o anjo que era.

– Não adianta nada eu tentar agir como um humano. Se tenho poderes, posso usá-los em benefício próprio.

Estacionou em frente ao lugar que estivera antes. Pegou a adaga – que estava no banco de trás do veículo –, abriu a porta e, lentamente, desceu. Surpreendeu-se, assim que caminhou alguns passos, ao ver Kasbeel parado a esperá-lo.

– Oi maninho – Lúcifer bufou contrariado. – Que cara é essa? Vamos conversar um pouco? – voaram para dentro do salão.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

– Eu tô falando cara, já tentei ligar e nada. Ainda bem que o Bobby nos disse pra qual cidade temos que ir – explicou Dean, ao notar quão aflito o Winchester mais novo estava.

– Eu sei, só acho que podíamos telefonar novamente. Quem sabe ele não nos atende agora?

– Hum... Ta – o loiro tirou o celular do bolso. – Você venceu, eu vou ligar de novo – começou a discar os números.

– Quer que eu vá mais depressa? – perguntou Adrian, que dirigia o negro Chevy Impala 1967.

– Não precisa ainda. Vamos ver se o dean consegue alguma coisa – comentou Sam.

O Winchester mais velho estava a ponto de desistir; várias tinham sido as chamadas que ouvira; Lúcifer não o atenderia uma vez mais. Uma surpresa desagradável, no entanto, o fez ficar alerta.

– Oi, Dean... É você? Eu sou Kasbeel, acho que podemos brincar de "descubra o mistério", o que acha?

– Onde ele está? – perguntou, a expressão preocupada. – O que você fez com o anjo!

– Ora! ... Assim não tem a menor graça... Por que não passa o celular para o Sam, talvez seja mais divertido brincar com ele? – o loiro escutou gritos; e os reconheceu; eram de Samael. – Sabe... Eu estou dando uma força para o meu irmãozinho... Ele não dorme há uns dias...

– Seu desgraçado! Eu vou matar você! – berrou, estava aturdido; não sabia o que fazer para resgatar o ex-rebelde.

– Sugiro, então, que tente. Venha a San Antonio, Texas; ao salão de festas Song3, número 1220... Vamos ver o que consegue? – o tom desafiador de Kasbeel o fez gelar.

– Eu vou, mesmo! – desligou o celular, respirou fundo. – Lúcifer foi pego – Sam o olhou incrédulo. – Me dê uma caneta.

– Para que, Dean? Eu não acho que seja... – o Winchester mais velho o interrompeu:

– Droga Sammy, só me dê uma caneta! – ao ver a expressão alarmada do outro, lhe alcançou o que fora pedido.

Dean anotou, em um pequeno pedaço de papel, o endereço que o líder rebelde lhe ditara. Depois olhou para a estrada que passava veloz.

– Estamos muito longe de San Antonio? – perguntou, entregando o papel a Adrian.

– Não demais, talvez alguns quilômetros; levaremos aproximadamente uma hora – respondeu.

– Então vá mais rápido – o jovem Campbell atendeu ao pedido, até porque notou quão urgente era a situação.


	8. C8 Os Winchester's chegam na hora certa

Capítulo 8 – Os Winchester's chegam na hora certa

O fogo, a solidão, a escuridão, o perigo. Castiel sentia tudo com visível desespero. Afastado do Arcanjo, sentado em um canto, rezava para Deus. Concentrado na oração, sequer percebeu que o comandante do exército celestial se aproximava cautelosamente. Ele parou ao lado do anjo e o observou de maneira sarcástica. Tentava analisar as feições do moreno; buscava descobrir qual era o plano traçado para abandonar a jaula.

– É inacreditável... Você resolveu apelar para o Pai? Logo para quem, hein? – desdenhou, ao ler a mente do outro. Fez uma pausa para rir e prosseguiu: – Acha mesmo que Ele vai atender alguém que foi expulso do Paraíso? Alguém como...

– Saia da minha frente, desgraçado – respondeu, o tom rude e amargurado. – Eu não tenho de justificar nada a você... – enfurecido, o Arcanjo deu um soco no soldado.

– Tem toda razão. Mas tem que me respeitar, porque, afinal de contas, ainda pertence às hostes angelicais. Portanto, pense bem antes de falar qualquer idiotice...

– Ei, vá para o inferno! – gritou. – E me deixe quieto aqui! – sem escolha, Miguel lhe deu às costas. Não objetivava discutir mais com o ser celeste, já que queria fugir do obscuro local. Para tanto, se quisesse ganhar a liberdade, precisaria se esforçar para cativá-lo.

Claro que bater no anjo não era um bom começo, e admitia isso para si. Ele, porém, não tinha sido agressivo ao extremo. Geralmente, em uma situação de áspero diálogo como essa, iniciaria um duelo ali mesmo. No entanto, o líder do exército dos Arautos do Senhor não tornaria a apelar para a violência. Ao menos não dessa vez; projetara, contudo, eliminar os que insistissem em ir contra as suas determinações, caso conseguisse voltar ao Céu.

Castiel, por outro lado, procurava se concentrar na tarefa que fazia antes: rezar. Entretanto se tornava impossível atingir um nível aceitável de preparo mental para a oração. Foi então que, de maneira surpreendente, focou os pensamentos em Lúcifer. Imaginou, por breves instantes, o ex-rebelde, sua fisionomia bela e profunda. Suspirou. No fundo, o ser de extrema fé sabia por quais motivos não obtinha a concentração necessária; só lhe era insuportável refletir acerca do tema com um inimigo no mesmo espaço físico que ele.

– Deus me tem como um desertor... Essa é a realidade... Dura e cruel. Desde o momento no qual decidi ir ao planeta Terra com meu amado irmão, eu fui considerado perigoso. Se eles limparam a minha memória, o fizeram porque precisavam dos meus serviços, da minha dedicação irrestrita às ordens que me atribuíam – lançou um rancoroso olhar ao poderoso Arcanjo. – E agora... O que devo fazer aqui, sozinho... O QUE DIABOS TENHO QUE FAZER! – gritou, a plenos pulmões.

O desespero estampado no rosto do anjo era comovedor. Os olhos, de um azul intenso, transmitiam toda a agonia que o dominava por completo. Castiel caminhava de um lado para o outro dentro da jaula, sem se importar com a intimidadora presença inimiga, que o observava de um modo curioso. Ao andar, porém, notou quão marcante era a mágoa que tinha de Miguel. Aproximou-se dele devagar, quase que desinteressado. A reação que teve, entretanto, logo depois, demonstrou quão insatisfeito estava.

Iniciou com vários socos no rosto de seu superior, para em seguida acertá-lo com pontapés no estômago, no tórax, no peito, nas pernas. O soldado só cessou os ágeis golpes quando o outro estava deitado, encurralado a uma parede.

– Vai me pagar por isso assim que nós sairmos dessa porcaria de lugar – rosnou, em uma ameaçadora promessa, Miguel.

– Cala essa maldita boca, cretino. Eu não vou deixar você ir embora desse buraco comigo – a indignação do sempre calmo e leal ser alado surpreendia até mesmo o outro. – Será que não entendeu isso ainda? Além de ter sido um burro por se atirar aqui juntamente com Sam e com Lúcifer, persistirá na idiotice de achar que tem uma missão? Se Deus pensasse desse jeito, você estaria livre no dia seguinte, ser ridículo! O Pai não teria problema algum em soltá-lo, como bom filho que é – demonstrou ironia ao terminar a frase.

– Eu vou derrotar os que se meterem no meu caminho. Agora não é mais por causa do Senhor, é pela minha honra, Cass. E eu vou...

– Vai calar a boca, já disse! – exclamou, exaurido pelo desgaste, antes de dar um golpe que fez o Arcanjo desmaiar. – E não me chame de Cass; só os meus amigos podem se dirigir dessa forma a mim – murmurou.

Castiel sentou em um canto, distante de onde largara o comandante do exército. Cansado, levou as mãos à frente do rosto e começou a chorar compulsivamente. Na cabeça, somente um nome lhe vinha:

– SAMAELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! – o grito do anjo ecoou por todo o abismo.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Atordoado, o ex-rebelde acordou em um sobressalto. Kasbeel, próximo a ele, aguardava pacientemente que se movesse. Sentou-se ao lado de Lúcifer e, com uma expressão de deboche, perguntou:

– Dormiu bem? Teve bons sonhos, maninho? Ou as visões não foram tão agradáveis assim?

Os demônios se perfilavam em torno do novo comandante; eles esperavam, imóveis, que alguma ordem relevante lhes fosse passada.

– Vá se ferrar, maldito! – contrariado, Samael se levantou e caminhou um pouco pelo salão, o que foi o suficiente para compreender que ocorreria algo importante ali.

Ao fundo do lugar, um homem bem vestido e com um ar imponente recitava palavras em latim. Espantado, o anjo o reconheceu de imediato. Franziu o cenho e, com o semblante mais fechado ainda, olhou Kasbeel nos olhos e o questionou, já sabendo a resposta:

– Aquele é... Sammuel Campbell? – o outro assentiu. – Mas por quê? ... – parou a frase ao ouvir, da boca do caçador, a palavra "purgatório".

Com agilidade, o ex-rebelde se pôs a lutar contra os demônios, que tinham ordens claras de detê-lo, ou no mínimo de atrasá-lo até que a tão desejada porta fosse aberta.

Uma reviravolta inesperada aconteceu; o forte som do Chevy Impala 1967 pôde ser escutado por todos que se encontravam no salão. Aquilo era, definitivamente, decepcionante. Tanto para Kasbeel, que pretendia executar o plano ali mesmo, quanto para Sammuel, que queria a tão aguardada recompensa pelo árduo trabalho que considerava sujo.

Os Winchester's invadiram o local com as armas em punho. Dean portava o Colt – o famoso revólver –, o que o fazia levar uma nítida vantagem contra os malignos seres. Sam, por outro lado, tinha a faca da Ruby em mãos e uma arma com sal, além de utilizar as habilidades psíquicas. Os irmãos aniquilavam muitas das entidades das trevas, enquanto que o anjo inimigo gritava, em um tom firme, para o velho caçador que lia as palavras necessárias a fim de abrir a porta:

– Continue... Não a interrompa... Nós estamos quase no fim! – exclamou, aterrorizado por ver os recém-chegados.

– Eu não posso; infelizmente temos de ir embora. Não há condições de realizarmos o ritual...

– Você deve estar brincando! Eu não vou desistir aqui... Eu não posso! Não agora!

– Se não sair dessa droga de lugar, você vai morrer. Se quer que eu faça isso tudo, tem de sobreviver! – argumentou o homem.

– Ta, ok, eu vou. Antes, porém, me dê um segundo – pediu. O olhar era calmo, semelhante ao de Castiel.

Aproximou-se de Samael – que lutava contra dois demônios –, e, com um sorriso perverso nos lábios, quase que lhe atravessou a barriga em um corte profundo.

– Agora estou melhor – concluiu. – Vamos – e sumiu no ar com Sammuel.

Antes que os inimigos abandonassem o salão, porém, Adrian – que acabara de entrar no verdadeiro campo de batalha que se instaurara ali –, vislumbrou, atônito, o irmão de seu avô, James Campbell. Ele não entendia por quais motivos o caçador se aliara a causa sem propósitos de Kasbeel, mas ponderou, consigo próprio, que o homem devia ter feito um pacto angelical com uma vantagem bastante considerável. E não pôde deixar de notar que Sammuel o olhou de maneira agressiva.

No entanto, não havia tempo hábil para pensar nesse assunto. O jovem precisava retirar o ex-rebelde do lugar o quanto antes, arranjar um jeito de removê-lo para curar-lhe o ferimento. Enquanto que Sam e Dean terminavam de matar os demônios.

– Agüente aí, ta? – falou Campbell. – Eu vou levar você para o Impala; lá têm uns quites de primeiros-socorros. Fique o mais tranqüilo que conseguir.

Quando estava próximo à saída, contudo, um demônio se interpôs no caminho e não os deixou passar. A sorte era que o Winchester mais novo surpreendeu o maligno ser e o acertou violentamente na garganta.

O Winchester mais velho, por outro lado, aniquilava a última entidade das trevas, que tombara ao chão de imediato. Em seguida, os três caçadores correram até o negro Chevy, o qual o loiro se apressou em guiá-lo antes que a polícia aparecesse. Necessitavam fugir dos estragos que a luta causara.

– Precisamos encontrar um hotel – sugeriu Sam. – Assim que chegarmos nós vamos fazer a segurança necessária com sal – os outros dois assentiram, e Lúcifer apenas entreabriu os olhos em resposta.

– Creio que impedimos algo grande, não acham? – perguntou Adrian. – Até um ritual parecia ser feito no salão.

– É, porém nós só poderemos ter uma idéia do que acontecia quando o anjinho melhorar – Dean apontou para o ex-rebelde. – Mas você tem toda razão. Nós interrompemos algo importante.

O Winchester mais velho estacionou em frente a um simples motel. Enquanto que o jovem Campbell descia para reservar um quarto para todos eles, os irmãos se detinham a estancar o sangue que ainda corria do grave ferimento na barriga de Samael Estrela da Manhã, que não esboçava reação alguma, somente os observava com o canto dos profundos olhos azuis.

– Ta melhor assim? – perguntou Sam. O outro assentiu, visivelmente aliviado pela diminuição da dor. – Você vai ficar bem.

– É... Obrigado – balbuciou. – Eu tenho que admitir... Vocês chegaram em uma ótima hora. As coisas estavam complicadas pra mim...

– Shhhhh, não se esforce cara – pediu Dean. – Deixe para nos contar o que houve quando se sentir melhor, ok? – o anjo fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça.

Adrian retornou ao Impala. Trazia na mão esquerda um papel com o número do quarto que deveriam se instalar e, na direita, um copo d'água para Lúcifer. O rapaz sugeriu, então, que o levassem ao cômodo a fim de ajudá-lo com maiores condições.

Assim que adentraram o cômodo, deitaram-no em uma das quatro confortáveis camas que havia no lugar. Diferentemente de antes, quando se hospedavam em motéis baratos e pequenos, os Winchester's optaram por encontrar um que fosse simples, mas que não fosse minúsculo; a idéia de alugarem dois ou mais apartamentos não era bem-vinda por eles nem pelo rapaz que continuava de pé, parado próximo à porta de saída do cômodo, devido ao risco de que alguém os encontrasse e os atacasse sozinhos. O jovem parecia esperar que o loiro ou que até mesmo o moreno lhe dissessem algo, enquanto que Sam e Dean auxiliavam o ex-rebelde.

– Pode se acomodar melhor, primo. Não precisa permanecer quieto – falou o mais novo. – Nós não vamos pegar mais nada lá no porta-malas do carro; temos tudo aqui.

Adrian fez o que lhe foi sugerido: sentou. Os três caçadores esperaram que Lúcifer dormisse para comerem alguma coisa. O Winchester mais velho foi buscar hambúrgueres, enquanto que os outros dois ficaram por ali. Eles conversaram sobre diversos assuntos, inclusive sobre o fato de que Sam dera sangue a Lilith e de que, surpreendentemente, não contara ao irmão.

– Eu prometo que direi tudo a ele, ta bem? – comentou, ao ver a expressão contrariada de Campbell. – Só me dê mais um tempo.

– Ok, tem todo o tempo do mundo! – exclamou. – Só não deixe algum demônio fazer isso por você – Sam assentiu.

Em poucos instantes o loiro regressou ao quarto. Serviu a comida com rapidez e todos – menos o anjo que dormia tranqüilo –, se alimentaram sem qualquer tipo de problema e dialogavam sobre o que fariam depois. Foi apenas no final da refeição que Samael acordou. Em um sobressalto, como de hábito, levantou e sentou, o que assustou os caçadores.

– Ta tudo bem cara? – perguntou Dean. – Aconteceu alguma coisa? Não me diga que teve um pesadelo?

Embora os Winchester's e Adrian não soubessem dos sonhos, não era difícil de se adivinhar; a expressão facial do ex-rebelde estava péssima. Em um ato desesperado, levou as mãos em frente aos olhos e os esfregou com força, como se quisesse retirar dos pensamentos a imagem que insistia em não sair.

Os três homens se levantaram da pequenina mesa que utilizaram para se alimentar e, cautelosos, se aproximaram do ser alado, que chorava atordoado. Foi então que o caçador mais velho teve uma idéia:

– Tente conversar com ele, novo Winchester? – apontou para o jovem Campbell, que sorriu de maneira tímida.

– O quê? ... Eu? Mas por quê? – o rapaz estava um pouco confuso. – Eu nem sei o que falar numa hora dessas... – Dean tocou no ombro dele e disse baixinho:

– Fique frio, apenas lhe diga que você vai abrir a porta da jaula para tirarmos Cass de lá.

– Ta bem, ok – Campbell se aproximou de Lúcifer. – Olhe, não sei o que há, mas fique certo de que resgataremos Castiel, não se preocupe.

– Eu sei. Então me diga quando faremos isso. Eu estou pronto para encarar tal missão. As coisas não são nada fáceis, garotos. E eu tenho muito que contar – os irmãos se acomodaram na cama em frente a Samael, enquanto que Adrian permanecia ao lado dele. Os caçadores se mostravam preparados para escutarem quão grande era a agonia de um dos primeiros anjos do Paraíso, que sofria amargamente por visualizar Castiel enjaulado.


	9. Cap 9 Missão possível

Capítulo 9 – Missão possível

Os caçadores aguardavam, com imensa expectativa, que Samael lhes relatasse o que estava acontecendo, o que o desesperava tanto. O incômodo silêncio, entretanto, denunciava quão difícil seria tocar no assunto. Ele se concentrou, respirou fundo por diversas vezes, mas não conseguia articular uma palavra sequer. Tendo em mente, porém, que aqueles eram os amigos que fizera após tomar consciência dos trágicos erros cometidos – inclusive com Castiel –, o anjo começou a falar, com o ar lânguido que o caracterizava:

– Dormir, para mim, tem sido a coisa mais terrível do mundo. Somente o faço quando meu corpo físico, que consegui depois de readquirir minha graça, se sente exaurido pelas batalhas, ou pelo simples desgaste do dia-a-dia. Só que eu não quero me deitar; as visões não são nada agradáveis.

– Você tem sonhos tão reais assim? – perguntou Dean, curioso. – De que tipo, por exemplo?

– Já vai saber, rapaz, se acalme. Por isso resolvi seguir outro caminho, enquanto vocês procuravam por Baltazar. Quem sabe, se eu estivesse longe de vocês, eu conseguisse suportar tudo... E de outra forma... Não é?

– Mas não foi o que aconteceu – o jovem Campbell não o questionava; dizia aquilo com 100% de certeza, devido às frases do ex-rebelde.

– Exatamente, não foi – o tom era de lamento. – Eu conto com vocês, e acho que vou precisar. Sonho com Castiel... Com ele no abismo – finalmente falou, parte de um peso indecifrável lhe saltou pela garganta.

– Pode contar com a gente sim – os Winchester's responderam juntos, enquanto que Adrian fazia um aceno positivo com a mão, o que indicava que cooperaria no que pudesse. – Vamos ajudar no que for possível – completou Sam.

– Como é que você sabe que o pesadelo é real? Pode ser uma projeção da sua mente, não acha? – perguntou Dean.

– Eu sei que não é irreal – a afirmação soou estranha. Então ele teve de lhes explicar o porquê.

Contou todos os detalhes que omitira acerca da visita de Kasbeel ao quarto no qual dormira, quando ainda se encontravam na residência de Robert Singer. Relatou-lhes a respeito das várias ameaças, de toda tensão que tem sido comum nos freqüentes enfrentamentos entre os dois anjos.

Os Winchester's e Adrian se entreolharam. Não entendiam como um ser tão poderoso como Lúcifer não liquidava o cruel irmão de Castiel de uma vez por todas. Foi então que o Winchester mais novo colocou tal questão ao ser alado que, ao perceber que se tratava de uma dúvida dos três, riu baixinho, mais para si do que para os companheiros.

– Se eu tivesse como, não o treinaria, garoto – apontou para Sam. – É claro que tenho como matá-lo, bem como você, ou como seu irmão. A diferença é que Dean precisa de uma adaga angelical para concretizar o ato. Mas se a tiver, tem tantas chances quanto nós. Eu e você, Sammy, temos poderes especiais, e Adrian não fica longe disso. Um sujeito que tem a capacidade de trazer alguém do buraco, através de uma inscrição angelical, não é qualquer um; Campbell tem fortes motivos para ter tal relevância nisso tudo. Eu poderia ter acabado com Kasbeel antes de Cass pular na jaula, só que a situação era complexa. Miguel se aproximava da saída, se vocês dois se lembram bem – os irmãos assentiram, com um movimento de cabeça. – Pois bem, apavorado com a possibilidade de ver o Arcanjo por aqui, Cass me empurrou, e o resto vocês já sabem. Infelizmente eu não pude aniquilar o irmão de Cass com vocês ali.

– Por quê? Nós sabemos nos defender cara, não precisa se preocupar... A gente se vira.

– Não é isso Dean, é que o choque de poderes numa luta entre anjos pode ser violento para o planeta inteiro – comentou Sam.

– Exatamente. Eu temi que vocês, que Bobby e que Lilith fossem mortos naquela loucura toda. E, além disso, tem uma coisa fundamental... Os humanos... – engoliu em seco, incapaz de completar o raciocínio.

– Eu não entendo... O que tem os humanos a ver com essa história? – quis saber o loiro, interessado na fala do outro. Geralmente o Winchester mais velho fazia piadas, ou alguma gracinha para deixar o ambiente menos pesado, mas a situação era tensa demais.

– Bem... Como direi... Muitas pessoas vão morrer. Não tantas quantas iriam pelos ares se a luta fosse entre Miguel e eu, claro. Mas haverá inúmeras mortes.

– E você está preocupado, obviamente? – perguntou o jovem Campbell, ao que Samael acenou positivamente.

– Eu já fui o responsável por tanta coisa ruim... Não quero prejudicar mais ninguém – o ex-rebelde se recostou na cama e respirou fundo. – Estou cansado... Exausto, pra falar a verdade. O que quero é a minha vida de volta – os caçadores compreenderam, de imediato, que ele se referia a Castiel.

Sam, o mais indicado para lhe transmitir palavras de conforto, se aproximou devagar, enquanto que Dean saía do quarto, acompanhado por Campbell. Os caçadores iam à lanchonete do motel para buscarem um café e para deixá-los à vontade.

– Ei, nós vamos trazê-lo de volta, você sabe disso – sentou ao lado do outro e encostou a mão em seu ombro.

– É, eu sei. Não vejo a hora de dar meu sangue por uma causa tão nobre – o Winchester mais novo arregalou os olhos em espanto.

– Só um minuto... Eu acho que não entendi direito... Você terá de fazer o quê? – o rapaz não conseguia repetir a frase.

– Terei de dar o meu sangue para retirá-lo de lá. Adrian necessita de mim... A jaula tem que ser aberta assim.

– Mas eu não sabia que era dessa forma – comentou. – Não tem outro jeito? – o anjo balançou a cabeça para os lados em um gesto negativo. – E se tentarmos falar com Deus?

– O Pai não ta nem aí – respondeu, indiferente. – Se Ele quisesse salvar Cass, já o teria feito.

– Mas e o Arcanjo... Não é um bom filho? Por que ele continua lá? – Samael riu.

– Até é, só que acho que o comportamento de Miguel desagradou o Todo-Poderoso – o tom era sarcástico ao se referir a Deus. – Não há outro modo, Sammy. E eu não quero que haja.

– E por que não? E se Cass sentir falta de você, como tudo ficará? Já pensou que esse procedimento poderá levar você à morte?

– Claro que pensei. Só que eu não vou deixá-lo lá com aquele desgraçado – concluiu.

Vencido pelos argumentos do ex-rebelde, o Winchester mais novo não teve escolha: teve de concordar com o que lhe era dito. Não que a sua opinião fizesse muita diferença, porém ele acreditava que era importante para o anjo, que pareceu ler suas reflexões e o abraçou, segurando-o pelos ombros.

– Você vai estar comigo lá. Preciso que esteja, pra me dar forças e pra cuidar de tudo – suspirou. – E gostaria que ficasse atento; Miguel não pode abandonar o buraco. Ele vai querer vingança se conseguir sair. Isso seria péssimo.

– Ta, pode deixar. Vamos fazer tudo que conseguirmos pra impedi-lo de vir à superfície.

– Você tem idéia do que precisará fazer para contê-lo, não é? – Lúcifer o olhou triste.

– Beber sangue demoníaco – o outro acenou positivamente para Sam. – Ok, onde está o problema?

– Você tem que conversar com o Dean. Eu preciso de que o Arcanjo seja controlado lá dentro, e recomendo que fique atento; quando eu fizer um sinal a você, encurrale-o batendo em seu ponto fraco – ele apontou o ombro esquerdo do caçador.

– Eu não sabia que anjos têm pontos fracos, o que significa que há uma saída!

– Sim – sorriu. – Mas não erre, ok? – o rapaz assentiu. – E fale com seu irmão. Sem isso nada feito.

– Ta certo. Vou procurá-lo agora mesmo. Até porque, amanhã é noite de lua crescente – comentou, enquanto ia em direção à porta. – Permaneça aqui. Não vou demorar.

– Certo Sammy – disse, antes de ouvi-la bater. As chances de retirar Castiel do abismo passavam por suas veias, estavam em suas mãos, dependiam do seu esforço.

Lúcifer deu um leve soco no próprio braço, como a indicar que tinha coragem e sangue forte, que seria capaz de, com o auxílio dos garotos, resolverem uma boa parte do problema.

– Ao menos Deus me deu algo de bom para usar – riu consigo da brincadeira que murmurara a respeito do que lhe corria nas veias.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

Na lanchonete, o Winchester mais velho conversava com o novo integrante da pequena família. Ouvia, contente, os feitos do jovem caçador à sua frente. Porque por mais que soubesse que não era um tipo de vida adequado, o loiro ficava orgulhoso em ter alguém além de Sam consigo nessa luta contínua. E Adrian era considerado parte disso.

– Ei, posso interromper vocês? – perguntou o mais novo, aproximando-se dos rapazes.

– Ora Sammy, achei que fosse demorar mais, que decepção! – Dean lhe lançou um olhar malicioso.

– Para com isso cara, o assunto é sério agora – falou, enquanto sentava em uma cadeira.

– Ta, o que foi? – os dois tinham os olhos nele, que estava nervoso. Parecia querer relatar algo, mas não sabia por onde começar.

– Eu tenho duas coisas pra contar pra você, irmão. Uma eu já fiz, a outra, vou ter que fazer.

– Fale logo! Desse jeito vou ficar preocupado! – exclamou, curioso e impaciente para escutá-lo.

– Lembra-se de que Lilith não se sentia bem, não é? – o mais velho assentiu. – Pois bem, tive de auxiliá-la com o meu sangue – Dean o olhou atônito.

O mais novo se recostou na cadeira; esperou um comentário desaprovador, era o que ouvia quando tomava decisões equivocadas, quando agia de maneira impulsiva. Dessa vez, porém, o irmão o surpreendeu:

– Hum... Então houve uma inversão de papéis, é? – brincou. – Porque antes eram os demônios que davam combustível a você.

– É – disse, após rir do comentário. A risada era de alívio por não ter escutado uma bronca. – Mas essa coisa de inverter os papéis com relação à Lilith não é bem comigo – apontou para Campbell, que se mantinha quieto.

Adrian deu um leve soco no braço do Winchester mais jovem, o que provocou risos entre os irmãos. Eles olhavam para o caçador mais novo, que sustentava a expressão constrangida.

– Relaxe cara, ninguém vai recriminar você por ter algo com ela, até porque a garota é uma gata – falou Dean. – Bem, mas você disse... Duas coisas. Essa já fez; e a que fará, qual é, Sammy?

– Precisarei beber sangue demoníaco novamente – dessa vez o irmão não pôde conter o olhar reprovador dos tempos antigos. – Mas me deixe explicar o por quê antes, ta? Depois você grita comigo se quiser – o outro assentiu.

Sam lhe contou o longo diálogo que tivera com Lúcifer – relatou todo plano que eles elaboraram, ainda que previamente. Enquanto ouvia o mais novo com o máximo de paciência que conseguia, Dean mudava a expressão facial; evidenciava, assim, que ficava menos tenso, para o alívio de Campbell e de Sam.

– Isso é tão arriscado... Só que o problema é que não tem outro modo de solucionar essa merda toda, não é? – comentou, depois que o moreno se calou. Os dois assentiram. – Então que seja, vamos trabalhar juntos – completou.

– Mas temos que contar com dificuldades a vista – ponderou Adrian. – Nem tudo é tão fácil quanto parece.

– Como quais dificuldades, por exemplo? – quis saber o loiro. – Kasbeel? Desse nós já cansamos...

– Não somente, falo de Sammuel – interrompeu-o. Por algum motivo ele voltou – explicou. – E acho que é pra me matar.

– Nossa, a família Campbell tinha um relacionamento tão amigável assim? – o loiro foi sarcástico.

– Dean! – exclamou Sam, chamando a atenção do irmão. – Não é hora pra isso, caramba!

– É, eu sei, me desculpe, Adrian. Pode continuar – disse, após beber um gole de café.

– O avô de vocês me olhou de um jeito estranho no salão em que nós buscamos Lúcifer... Eu acho que ele foi tirado do purgatório pelo irmão de Castiel pra me matar.

– Afinal de contas, se anjos podem retirar almas de lá, por que Kasbeel quer dominar o lugar? – perguntou o mais novo.

– Porque os seres angelicais só podem tirar uma criatura por vez de lá. E não lhes é permitido interferir, nem sequer ajudar os que foram parar no purgatório por engano.

– Entendemos – falaram os Winchester's. – Então vamos tentar pegar o nosso vovô, ver o que ele tem pra contar – sugeriu o loiro.

– Não, deixe que ele venha até nós, vamos seguir com o plano de tirar Cass do buraco – argumentou Sam. – Kasbeel não vai aparecer, se o fizer eu o empurro pra dentro da jaula também.

– Brilhante idéia Sammy, assim você fica preso e não sai daquela bosta nunca mais – o mais velho dos Winchester's foi irônico.

– Confie em mim, eu sei o que vou fazer. O que precisamos é ajudar o Cass o quanto antes – reiterou.

Os dois homens observaram a expressão tranqüila do Winchester mais novo. Ambos achavam interessante vê-lo forte para contribuir, o que lhes trazia maior ânimo para aceitarem a missão.

Depois de acenarem de maneira positiva para Sam, os três resolveram subir ao quarto, já que Samael estava sozinho lá. Quando entraram, o encontraram dormindo.

– Olha só que beleza, nós não podemos deixar o anjinho sozinho que ele resolve tirar uma soneca – brincou Dean.

– Mas não deve ser algo bom pra ele – comentou o irmão, ao que o loiro assentiu.

– É mesmo Sammy, como será que deve ser ver o Cass em apuros e não poder fazer nada?

– Não sei Dean, só sei que ele gosta bastante do Cass, a relação deles foi cortada; então deve doer muito.

– Eu posso ajudá-lo a acordar e, de quebra, contarei a vocês como Castiel está – disse Campbell.

Os Winchester's o olharam curiosos, o que o fez buscar, na mochila que trazia consigo, um óleo sagrado. Derramou um pouco na mão direita e, devagar, passou na testa do anjo.

– Farei uma espécie de hipnose pra puxá-lo de volta para cá – explicou. – Mas antes eu serei um transmissor, se vocês quiserem; relatarei o que ocorre lá dentro... O que me dizem?

– Não vamos deixar Lúcifer sentir essa dor sozinho. Vamos compartilhar com ele... – falou Dean. – Aceitamos – responderam os irmãos.

Adrian iniciou, então, um curto ritual em latim, para conectar a energia do ex-rebelde à sua. Depois, fechou os olhos e começou a meditar. O rapaz contaria ao loiro e a Sam tudo que acontecia no abismo flamejante.


	10. Cap 10 Decisão

Capítulo 10 – Decisão

A obscuridade do abismo flamejante parecia se tornar maior na medida em que a crueldade fosse emanada por um dos prisioneiros. E era exatamente o que acontecia quando o jovem caçador se conectou a mente do ex-rebelde. Adrian vislumbrava, atônito, Miguel torturar Castiel com fortes socos e chutes.

O Arcanjo o amarrara – pelas mãos e pelos pés –, a dois ganchos, utilizando uma corda comprida que encontrara no fundo da jaula, na parede mais próxima às ardentes labaredas. Além do flagelo físico, palavras brutais eram ditas ao menor:

– Você resiste heroicamente... Luta tanto... E pelo quê? Os humanos não vão resgatar você. Sam, como bom receptáculo de Lúcifer que é, não está nem aí para o que ocorre aqui dentro; Bobby, por outro lado, se sentiu sozinho quando mais precisava de ajuda... Ele não dá a mínima para você; Dean, apesar de ser alguém responsável, correto e confiável, tem outras importantes missões para solucionar; e, por fim, quanto ao sempre rebelde...

– Cale... Essa... Maldita... Boca! – gritou o anjo, interrompendo, assim, a interminável fala do líder do exército angelical.

No entanto, Miguel parecia não se mostrar disposto a cessar os argumentos. Circulou, de um lado a outro, dentro da prisão de fogo, indo parar no mesmo ponto de antes: próximo ao ser alado. Após acertar o moreno com um violento pontapé, prosseguiu:

– E, como eu dizia... Quanto ao cretino do Samael, que de fato ama muito você... Infelizmente ele não pode fazer nada para ajudar, porque não é tão poderoso como os anjos que estão lá fora – o general respirou fundo e sorriu. – Vamos, Castiel, não seja cabeça-dura e estúpido! Alie-se a mim. Juntos nós poderemos sair desse lugar horrendo. Se jurar lealdade a mim, ninguém mais o machucará – o menor olhou o Arcanjo com visível desdém. – E então, o que me diz?

– Que você está se tornando, a cada instante que passa, um ser mais repugnante... – fez uma longa pausa, pois levou um potente soco no peito. O golpe, porém, não foi o suficiente para impedi-lo de continuar: – E, com essas atitudes, é tão ou mais rebelde que meu irmão Lúcifer...

Enfurecido com o comentário, o comandante do exército celestial iniciou uma sucessão de pontapés, que só parou devido à extrema exaustão do agressor. Ele estava revoltado com a situação. Não entendia como, nem muito menos por quais motivos, o ser alado mais dedicado das hostes angelicais se perdera dessa forma injustificável.

– Eu apenas quero retornar ao Paraíso – balbuciou. – E você não irá me deter, ex-soldado insolente.

– Não me subestime. Eu não sou tão frágil assim – o anjo conteve o choro e prosseguiu: – Nunca quis desafiar vocês. Somente objetivava viver em paz com o meu irmão...

– E ainda é capaz de proferir isso com tamanha tranqüilidade... Não acredito no que acabei de escutar! – exclamou. – Será que não entende que o rebelde gosta de Sam Winchester?

– Eu sei – murmurou. – Mas ele não ama o garoto. A ligação deles é bastante estreita, e isso não me incomoda em nada. Até porque, meu irmão não pertence a mim... Não é minha propriedade...

– Como tem tanta certeza de que Lúcifer ama você dessa maneira ridícula? – perguntou, o tom provocativo.

– Porque eu simplesmente sinto. Você jamais compreenderia, Miguel. A sensação de amar alguém é...

Interrompido abruptamente por um soco na boca, Castiel parou, de imediato, de falar. Apenas um nome lhe vinha à mente nesses lúgubres e inesgotáveis momentos: Samael. O ser celeste pensou, com todas as forças de que dispunha, no ex-rebelde. Jurou que, por ínfimos segundos, pôde sentir a imponente presença energética do amante de outrora. Como se, de fato, o mais velho estivesse ali para protegê-lo de tais perigos.

Diante de tamanho desespero, solidão e desconforto, o anjo se sentia impotente, fraco, cansado. Sequer cogitava se atrever a pedir ao Arcanjo que o soltasse das amarras, até porque, sabia que a solicitação não seria atendida. Uma possibilidade que não se passava pela cabeça dele era a de lhe implorar que o libertasse; o orgulho falava mais alto, ainda que fosse agredido.

– Samaellllllllllllll! Socorro... Ahhhhhhhhhh! – o grito ecoou pelo abismo inteiro.

Adrian, que por meio da hipnose relatava tudo que via aos Winchester's, respirou fundo para conter os ânimos e recitou algumas frases em latim, a fim de retirar Lúcifer do pesadelo que fora aprisionado.

O procedimento foi rápido e simples. Em poucos instantes o anjo acordou. O jovem Campbell, por sua vez, fez um feitiço – que aprendera com Lilith –, para impedi-lo de sonhar de novo e, com um símbolo enoquiano ensinado por Baltazar, quebrou o ritual que fizera antes.

Samael, por outro lado, tinha a respiração pesada e bastante ofegante. Suava frio, ainda que uma incômoda sensação de calor o atrapalhasse. Sentou-se na cama e olhou curioso para os três caçadores a sua frente, sem compreender como despertara.

– Ei, eu não entendo... – fez uma curta pausa e caminhou até a janela. A madrugada estava sombria, como as profundezas da prisão de fogo e sangue. – Como diabos isso aconteceu... Como acordei?

– É que ele é praticamente um anjo do Senhor – brincou Dean, apontando para Adrian. – Inclusive ta treinando pra isso... Faltam alguns testes para a aprovação – todos eles riram do comentário. – Mas, falando sério, foi o rapaz que tirou você do pesadelo.

– Obrigado – o agradecimento soou sincero, emocionado e, até certo ponto, puro. – Muito obrigado... Não creio que vocês fizeram isso pra me ajudar e pra ver como o meu anjinho está.

– Sim, fizemos. Através da hipnose, nós conseguimos ter acesso a tudo que acontecia com o Cass – explicou Sam. – E amanhã vamos libertá-lo – completou.

– Ótimo! Porque o que ocorre lá dentro é muito complicado e sério. O quanto antes nós fizermos isso, melhor para a humanidade e para todos nós também – o ex-rebelde tornou a sentar na cama. – Eu estou pronto para buscá-lo, haja o que houver... Devo isso ao Cass. Essa é a minha decisão. Não pretendo voltar atrás agora, mesmo que o preço seja alto.

Os três caçadores se entreolharam. Depois, o observaram demoradamente. Perceberam que o anjo faria todo possível para salvá-lo da delicada situação em que se encontrava. Nada mais era importante para Samael, somente o desejo de puxá-lo de volta e, porque não, de viverem novamente o amor que sentem um pelo outro. Embora não soubesse da vontade dele de estar com o ex-rebelde, o mais velho acreditava que, após conversarem, a relação seria retomada com naturalidade.

Devido à agitação durante o dia, os Winchester's e o jovem Campbell decidiram ir dormir um pouco, a fim de se prepararem para a tarefa que teriam de cumprir na próxima noite, a última que teria a lua na fase crescente, no mês de junho.

Ainda sentado, Lúcifer vigiava o sono dos amigos. Mostrava-se grato por todo auxílio que recebia, embora não se considerasse merecedor de tamanha ajuda. Mas ele compreendia que, pouco a pouco, conquistava a confiança dos humanos que o cercavam.


	11. Cap 11 Regresso

8

Capítulo 11 – Regresso

Os Winchester's acordaram por volta da uma da tarde. Após tomarem os respectivos banhos, saíram, de imediato, para comprar café e sanduíches. Antes, porém, não deixaram de perceber, visivelmente impressionados, que o ex-rebelde permanecera na mesma postura durante toda a madrugada.

– Você ficou todo esse tempo assim... Sentado... Parado aí? – perguntou Sam, tamanha era a curiosidade dos irmãos.

– Sim. Resolvi não dormir dessa vez. O último pesadelo foi demais pra mim – contra-argumentou.

– Entendemos – respondeu Dean. – Sammy e eu vamos comprar comida. Até logo – o anjo assentiu, e os caçadores saíram do cômodo.

Poucos minutos depois, Adrian despertou. Foi ao banheiro para lavar o rosto, para escovar os dentes e para tomar uma ducha. Ao retornar ao quarto, repassou mentalmente o ritual que faria para resgatar Castiel.

– Bom dia – disse o jovem, após instantes de um profundo silêncio, quase sepulcral. – Tudo ok? – o ser alado fez que sim com a cabeça. – Onde estão os rapazes? – Lúcifer lhe transmitiu tal informação e, a passos lentos, caminhou até a janela.

Campbell o observava minuciosamente. Percebia toda a crescente angústia do outro, que parecia buscar algo no horizonte, no azul do céu. Samael voltou a sentar na cama. Do bolso do inseparável casaco negro que trajava, tirou uma carteira de cigarros. Depois de acender um e de puxar uma forte tragada, comentou, quebrando a quietude no ar:

– O céu está tão azul como os olhos dele... O dia lindo me faz relembrar nós dois – tornou a levar o fumo à boca e prosseguiu: – Desculpe... Eu não devia falar coisas tão...

– Tão românticas? – interrompeu o caçador. – E por que não? – questionou-o.

– Porque preciso ser forte para resgata-lo – respondeu, convicto do que objetivava. Olhou uma vez mais, sem se mexer, para a beleza que a tarde emanava. – Sinto como se a presença de Cass estivesse em tudo: no astro-rei, no ar, no céu... Este querido planeta, que há tempos testemunhou quão grande é o nosso amor, saberá que, hoje, eu tirarei o meu anjinho de um local lúgubre e que jamais deveria ter existido.

– Você o ama demais, não é? É isso que traz forças para que o salve? – o ex-rebelde assentiu. – O que mais me impressiona é: como tamanho amor sobreviveu ao passar dos séculos, dos milênios, das gerações?

– Eu não sei – o tom era sincero. – Quando Sam me libertou, não o sentia dessa forma. Inclusive quis acabar com este mundo. Mas ao recuperar minha graça, tudo que eu era antes de ser jogado lá ressurgiu em meu peito – o anjo acendeu outro cigarro, enquanto os Winchester's adentravam o cômodo e prosseguiu: – Acho que foi isso que me fez retomar os sentimentos antigos.

– Entendo – Adrian cumprimentou os rapazes e pegou o sanduíche e o café que Sam lhe alcançava. – Então isso significa que está pronto para o procedimento? – o jovem continuou a dialogar com Lúcifer.

– Mais do que pronto. Estou decidido a retirar Cass de lá custe o que custar – demonstrava firmeza na resposta.

– Eu não imaginava que anjos pudessem fumar – Dean comentou, visivelmente curioso ao ver uma cena do tipo.

– Eu sou um ser tido como rebelde, rapaz. Esqueceu-se disso? E, além do mais, tenho costumes bastante terrenos para me acalmar.

– Francamente... Com o comportamento tão amigável, sequer me lembrava de que é o diabo – o anjo sorriu. – Mas eu acho bem mais saudável você largar esse cigarro e vir comer.

Surpreso com o tom preocupado do loiro, o ser alado fez o que lhe foi dito: alimentou-se. Embora gostasse da atenção que recebia, considerava tal fato estranho. Afinal de contas, em seu íntimo, sentia que era o mesmo rebelde de tempos atrás. Aos poucos, porém, se habituava com o modo que os irmãos e que Campbell tinham de tratá-lo.

(... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...).

A noite havia chegado. Mostrava-se deslumbrante a olhos humanos. A Lua estava linda. O céu, estrelado, parecia pressentir que algo de relevante ocorreria. Tudo era perfeito para o tão esperado resgate.

Depois de circularem, por alguns minutos, pelas ruas da cidade na qual se encontravam, Adrian pediu ao loiro que estacionasse o Impala próximo ao parque central.

– Mas não é arriscado fazermos o ritual em um lugar assim? – Perguntou Dean.

– Não. Eu preciso de campo aberto. Castiel será resgatado com maior facilidade – explicou. – Não se preocupe, tenho tudo sob controle. Você e Sam cuidam dos possíveis inimigos, que certamente tentarão nos impedir. Quanto ao resto, deixe comigo e com ele – completou, apontando para o anjo.

– Ok, chefão, faremos isso então – o Winchester mais velho estacionou o Chevy onde lhe foi indicado. Os caçadores e o ex-rebelde desceram do veículo. Estavam todos preparados para encarar qualquer perigo.

Campbell – que levava consigo a faca usada para matar demônios e uma adaga angelical para tirar a quantidade necessária de sangue de Samael –, iniciou o doloroso processo nos fundos do lugar. Em frente a eles não havia nada; nem árvores, nem bancos. O espaço estava vazio, o que era perfeito.

Os Winchester's, por outro lado, se concentravam em vasculhar toda a área do parque. Sam carregava uma arma com sal, caso precisasse utilizar tal recurso, além dos poderes que treinara. Dean, por sua vez, trazia o Colt em uma das mãos, e na outra levava um medidor de energia paranormal. Os irmãos estavam prontos para enfrentar qualquer obstáculo, como bons caçadores que eram.

Adrian começou a recitar as palavras que Baltazar lhe ensinara, ao mesmo tempo em que acertava o ser alado com a espada apropriada – tal combinação, junto com o símbolo colocado nas costelas do caçador, seria suficiente para o propósito deles. O jovem parou, entretanto, ao ver entidades malignas perto demais de si. O Winchester mais novo, porém, resolveu intervir, antes que eles se aproximassem ameaçadoramente do anjo e do rapaz.

– Continue... Dean e eu estamos aqui – recomendava, enquanto os aniquilava com os poderes que possuía.

Ao notar que estavam seguros – os Winchester's lhes garantiam proteção –, Campbell prosseguiu com o ritual. Vez por outra ele olhava para Lúcifer, temeroso de que o ex-rebelde não resistisse à gravidade dos vários ferimentos.

– Eu... Tô... B-bem... C-confie em... M-mim... – o líquido vermelho jorrava farto dos machucados. Mas era necessário ir até o fim agora.

O buraco se mostrou de maneira lânguida. Abriu-se inteiramente alguns minutos depois que o sangue do ser angelical parara de verter, embora houvesse grandes dificuldades para que a jaula aparecesse, devido à intensa luta entre os demônios e os Winchester's.

A oportunidade, no entanto, era única. O jovem caçador tinha tudo a seu favor para pular lá e para puxar Castiel. Mas foi atingido nas costas por Sammuel Campbell. Com extrema agilidade e com a ajuda energética de Kasbeel, o homem levou Adrian consigo sem deixar rastros.

Como o horrendo buraco estava aberto – e nada faria com que o plano arquitetado pelos irmãos, pelo rapaz e por Lúcifer fracassasse –, o anjo inimigo precisava do jovem e da inscrição feita nas costelas dele, a fim de reabrir o abismo, com o objetivo de que o general pudesse sair também.

– Tenho de entrar lá o quanto antes... Meu anjinho necessita de auxílio para abandonar a prisão – frente ao rapto do garoto e às dificuldades evidentes enfrentadas por Dean e por Sam, cabia ao ex-rebelde a missão de salvar Castiel.

Em um longo, elevado e preciso salto corpóreo – com as asas de penas negras e prateadas a mostra –, mergulhou nas profundezas da sombria jaula sem titubear.

Como conhecia cada pedaço do obscuro local, nadou em meio ao sangue e às enormes labaredas, ignorando a dor que o atormentava. Não demorou muito para que vislumbrasse quem tanto procurou: o moreno de belos e límpidos olhos azuis.

Deitado, quase que inconsciente, ao fundo da prisão, Castiel mantinha os olhos entreabertos. Sentiu fortes braços o envolverem. Mas foi quando ouviu a voz musical e lânguida de Samael Estrela da Manhã, que teve absoluta certeza de que estava seguro.

– Shhhhhh, se acalme. Eu não vou machucar você, meu doce Cass – iniciou o árduo caminho de volta, porém foi barrado pelo Arcanjo.

– Eu não permitirei que o leve... O soldado ficará aqui, exatamente como... – o ex-rebelde estralou os dedos e, aproveitando a fragilidade do outro, por estar em um lugar lúgubre, usou sua força mental para fazer com que o inimigo se chocasse contra a parede mais próxima.

– Foi um prazer revê-lo também – disse, debochado. – Mas eu tenho que ir, me desculpe desapontá-lo, irmãozinho – e retomou, a passos largos apesar da incômoda dor, o caminho que trilhava.

– Não! – bradou Miguel, que estava de pé novamente e perseguia o ser alado. – Venha... Lute... Covarde!

– Sinto muito mesmo, não pretendia frustrar seus planos – respondeu, irônico. Chegou à beira da jaula e alcançou Castiel – que ficara desacordado por uma nobre missão –, para Dean, que o segurou firme.

Sem saber direito como deveria agir, Lúcifer saltou para fora do abismo flamejante e recitou as palavras necessárias para fechá-lo de novo. E funcionou. Os caçadores e o ser conhecido como diabo conseguiram resgatar o anjo e, de quebra, manter o comandante das falanges angelicais na mesma situação: aprisionado.

– Não há mais nenhum demônio – falou Sam, e o loiro respirou aliviado. – Como ele ta?

– O Cass é duro na queda, vai ficar bem. Só precisa de uma cama quentinha e de... – o caçador paralisou ao ver o ex-rebelde ajoelhado.

– Obrigado, Pai. Não por mim, pois não valho nada. Mas sim por nos permitir que salvássemos o amor de minha existência angelical: o meu eterno menino, Cass.

Samael se levantou, caminhou até os garotos e lhes agradeceu pelo inestimável auxílio. Os Winchester's, emocionados com o modo de agir do amigo, se limitaram a acenar positivamente. Até mesmo o mais velho – que se caracterizava por ser alguém durão –, demonstrou certa emoção.

Os três foram em direção ao Chevy Impala, que continuava no lugar exato onde o estacionaram. Assim que entraram no veículo, Dean deu a partida, enquanto que o ex-rebelde cuidava de Castiel, que fora deitado em seu colo pelo loiro.

– Como você pode estar tão bem assim, se tinha diversos ferimentos? – perguntou Sam, que sentara no banco do carona, ao lado do irmão.

– Foi o Cass – explicou. – Ele curou meus machucados, antes que eu o entregasse para o Dean. Por isso, e por ter o Arcanjo como péssima companhia, diga-se de passagem, é que o anjo está inconsciente. E vocês, tudo em ordem?

– Sim – responderam ambos. – Só estamos preocupados com o Adrian – falou o mais novo.

– É. Eu também. Espero que o garoto esteja bem – Lúcifer suspirou pesadamente.

– Sammy e eu vamos achá-lo – garantiu o mais velho. – Levaremos vocês pra casa do Bobby e...

– Não dá Dean – interrompeu o irmão. – Temos de deixá-los em um hotel. Afinal de contas, os demônios não devem ter ido muito longe. Faremos toda a segurança necessária para os anjos e vamos atrás dos garotos – ponderou.

– Tem razão. Eles devem estar mantendo Campbell vivo... Vão querer barganhar... Ok então – após uma curta pausa, disse: – E você vai poder cuidar do Cass, hein, Samael? – brincou o loiro.

– E eu nem gostei de saber disso, rapaz – ironizou. – Obrigado por tudo, viu? – concluiu.

– De nada – falaram os Winchester's.

Estacionaram em frente ao mesmo hotel que se hospedaram antes. Dessa vez, porém, Sam reservou dois quartos: um para seu irmão e para si, e outro para os amigos.

– Vá, seja feliz – recomendou o mais novo, enquanto entregava a Lúcifer as chaves do melhor apartamento do local. – Aproveite!

– Certo, valeu – agradeceu, enquanto pegava as malas que lhe pertenciam. – Cuidem-se por aí, por favor – pediu. – Se precisarem de ajuda, pense nesse símbolo – desenhou-o para Sam. – Irei imediatamente – o caçador assentiu e se despediu do outro. Em seguida foi até a rua, onde o mais velho o aguardava.

De forma lenta para não assustá-lo, o ex-rebelde subiu as escadas até o cômodo reservado – nº 226. Abriu a porta com dificuldades, já que não queria largar o menor no chão e, nessas horas, o peso da mala só o atrapalhava.

– Eu posso ficar de pé por alguns segundos – a frase de Castiel surpreendeu o maior; ele não esperava escutar aquela voz rouca e sedutora tão cedo.

– Não. Eu não vou largar você um instante sequer – finalmente conseguiu abri-la e, depressa, deitou o moreno no confortável sofá. Observou, com rapidez, o imenso apartamento. Os Winchester's tinham, de fato, reservado um belo recanto para os dois.

A sala era espaçosa e extremamente aconchegante. Uma mesa para as refeições, uma televisão, um rádio, um sofá com três lugares e dois pequeninos armários davam um toque especial ao ambiente, com os diversos tons de azul que tinham. O banheiro não tinha nada de mais. À direita de quem o adentrasse, ficava o vaso sanitário; à esquerda, a pia. E, por fim, o Box. Duas toalhas brancas, penduradas em um gancho perto do local destinado aos banhos, deram a entender, ao ex-rebelde, qual seria a sua primeira atitude.

Ele carregou Castiel até o banheiro, lhe tirou a roupa e o ajudou a entrar no Box, depois de regular a água em uma temperatura adequada. Após lhe alcançar o sabonete, viu o anjo começar a se lavar.

– Realmente é uma bela visão – murmurou. – Mas eu preciso fazer algumas coisas. Em um minuto estarei de volta – avisou. O menor assentiu, enquanto fechava a porta do Box. Decolou, então, ágil como sempre, indo parar na residência de Bobby. Pegou a mala que usara para guardar as roupas do moreno – inclusive o inseparável sobretudo bege –, e, com mais rapidez ainda, escreveu um recado curto ao velho Singer:

"– Resgatamos o Cass. Explico tudo a você depois. Ok? Entre em contato comigo. Lúcifer". – e o largou em cima da mesa da sala. Notou que o caçador brincava, em um dos quartos, com a pequena Evelin – Bobby sequer percebeu que tinha alguém em sua casa. O ex-rebelde se preocupou ao não ver Lilith, porém concluiu que ela poderia ter ido à procura de Adrian.

Em instantes Lúcifer retornou ao apartamento no qual o menor e ele estavam. Encontrou-o deitado em uma das duas grandes e confortáveis camas do quarto, com um lençol a cobrir-lhe o corpo nu. Ao vê-lo tão encolhido, jogou a mala em um canto qualquer do cômodo e foi conversar com Castiel.

– Tudo bem? – perguntou, tocando nos cabelos do moreno. – Sente alguma dor? – o anjo fez que não com a cabeça.

– Só um pouco de fraqueza, mas acho que vai passar – arrumou-se melhor na cama, convidando o maior a deitar também.

Samael se acomodou ao lado do amante e, em um abraço carinhoso, expressou quão feliz estava por tê-lo junto de si. Permaneceram unidos, até que o menor dormisse.

Sem sair do quarto – ele não pretendia deixar Castiel sozinho –, telefonou à recepção do hotel. Solicitou à moça que lhe passasse o número de uma pizzaria. Em seguida, ligou para o local indicado e pediu comida para os dois. Aquela seria uma longa madrugada para os anjos.

Quanto a Lúcifer – temido pela humanidade, que não conhecia como Arauto de Deus, ou seja, anjo do Senhor –, continuava atento à tarefa de que tanto gostava: a de zelar o sono do amante, para que tivesse a tranqüilidade necessária e tão merecida – longe das provações vividas no abismo flamejante –, antes que a saborosa refeição chegasse.


End file.
